Close
by LaChoy
Summary: Sara is not a good person, but since when has Yuuri not been able to touch even a bad person’s heart?" SaraYuu, AUish take after episode 99.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I know this is hard to believe, but I don't. It's okay! I know you thought I did, but I don't. You can cry along with me if you want.**

* * *

They were way too close.

They were staring at each other, and Yuuri was reminded of those movies where the girl and guy end up in the same kind of position and they kiss. But Sara was a guy and those kind of situations in the movie only happened in movies. It never actually happened.

But still, they were way too close. Yuuri could smell Sara, which sounded almost disgusting, but Sara smelled nice. Really nice. Yuuri couldn't put a name to the scent, but he was reminded of lilies. He liked lilies.

…Why were they still staring?

And why did they have to be so close?

It was a coffin. It wasn't built for comfort, but did it have to be so _narrow_? The narrowness made him notice things. Like how soft Sara's cheek looked and how his hair seemed silky.

He really was beautiful.

Usually, being so close made you notice flaws. Things generally looked more beautiful from far away, but up close, they really weren't. And even though Yuuri noticed some flaws in the dim light, they didn't take away from Sara. Somehow, they enhanced.

How easy would it be just to lean forward, just a little, and press lips against lips, just slightly? Pretty easy. Nothing that you could really say was life changing. Life changing things were huge. A little kiss to a guy you just so happened to be crammed in a small place with was hardly anything in the big scheme of things.

…He was totally fooling himself.

And why was he thinking of kissing? They were in a dangerous position! There were people who probably wanted to kill them right outside the cramped space they were in! What about his friends? Were they alright?

But he could feel every breath of Sara's. He could feel every little nervous twitch.

If it was possible, which Yuuri was sure it wasn't, he could hear his heart beat. Each and every beat. Steady and calm, even though they were in so much peril. Yuuri could feel his own heart ready to jump out of his chest.

He was trying to remember one girl he had wanted to kiss when he was thirteen. She had been pretty and fair and all that lovely girly stuff. Or at least that was what he thought. But he couldn't remember if her hair was brown or black. Somewhere in between? What had she been wearing? He couldn't remember. And it was weird because he had always remembered that girl for some reason.

Maybe he couldn't remember because there were more important things to think about. He could hear the loud footsteps of the mutinous soldiers right outside and--

_Sara was just so close_.

Yuuri knew he'd probably be remembering this moment later on. How he and Sara had been this near each other. Yuuri was very sure he'd be able to remember exactly what color Sara's hair was, even though it was kind of dark in that coffin. He was sure he'd be able to remember Sara's lavender glasses, what he wore, what he smelled like, that faint freckle right near his eye, how long and pretty his eye lashes were, and just how close they were.

Yes, Yuuri knew he'd definitely be remembering that. His mind was having fun reminding him of that fact every five seconds or so, basically screaming it.

What was that girl's name anyway? The one he had wanted to kiss. Had he even wanted to kiss her? It was getting foggier and foggier. It was as if his brain wanted him to forget as it screamed: "_He's so close! Kiss him! He's so close! He smells good! He's really nice looking! He's so close! He's so close! Close! Close! Kisskisskisskiss! Kiss him!_" Yes. A kiss really wouldn't be so bad…

"Yuuri, what kind of place is your country?"

"Huh?"

The spell was broken and Sara smiled, leaning in closer and making Yuuri's toes start squirming inside his shoes anxiously.

"Yes! Yuuri, tell me about your castle."

"What are you talking about at a time like this?" _When we're so close?_

Even as Yuuri went on to talk about his home at Shin Makoku, he knew he'd blown his chance. He knew later he'd have to wonder exactly what it meant that he'd wanted to kiss Sara and countless other things, but at that moment, all he knew was that he felt very disappointed that he hadn't just leaned forward and kissed the other boy.

Maybe Wolfram had been right all along. Maybe he was a wimp.

* * *

**Notes:** Man, I've been wanting to write a SaraYuu story for forever. I mean, since the OVAs. And this is all I can come up with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes**: So, this fic is being continued. I became inspired. It will not be following the anime's plot after episode 99. I can't promise quick updates since I have a lot of other projects on my list, but this story will be finished. Have fun.

* * *

Yuuri was gone now, and Sara had to admit, it was far more boring without the naïve maou around. But if his plan went right, he'd never see Yuuri again and he'd be much more busy. He'd never have a second to be bored and or even think he was bored.

But for right now, he was in his bed, _bored_. His injury was healing much faster thanks to Berias. Of course, he kept passing out. He was using far too much energy to heal him.

"Your Majesty," one of his soldiers called from outside and his door. Sara wearily opened his eyes to Berias, telling his protector to open the door. When the soldier entered, he held out a letter. "A letter, Your Majesty."

"Oh, from who?" He was sure it was news that Yuuri's ship had been attacked and he had died. He would have to think up the right reaction. Glad, but sad? Glad because their biggest enemy was dead, yet sad because there had been no other choice? Or relieved? There was no more danger from the big, bad maou. Though calling Yuuri 'big' and 'bad' was laughable when you actually knew the innocent boy.

"From the maou, Your Majesty."

"…What?" That couldn't be. Yuuri was alive? But Big Shimaron had definitely sent an army to go kill him! To ambush him! And even if they had wonderful swordsmen with them, there were far too many of the enemy for them. Was Yuuri really alive? Had he managed to escape? Had they caught on to his little plan? Of course, he had known Yuuri's companions had felt suspicious of him. Maybe they had managed to make him see what was going on.

He frowned and grabbed the letter.

_**To**: Saralegui, King of Small Shimaron_

_**From**: Yuuri Shibuya, King of Shin Makoku_

His eyes narrowed. Much too formal, but very much Yuuri's letter. The handwriting seemed to be of Yuuri's caliber, a little messy yet readable.

"How…fortunate, right, Berias?"

Berias' face was as calm as it ever was, but years with the man told Sara he was very much shocked and confused, too.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sara smiled to his soldier. "Thank you, you can leave now." The soldier bowed before retreating and Sara opened the letter, beginning to read it.

_Dear Sara,_

_Man, it was so weird to call you "Saralegui, King of Small Shimaron", but Gwendal told me I had to for formality's sake or something like that. Oh, you don't know Gwendal, do you? He's the commander to the army here. And Conrad's and Wolfram's brother. You can meet him when you visit me. He's a little gruff and serious, but a great person you can depend on. But anyway. How are you? Are you okay? How's your injury? I've been so worried about you. I keep thinking about you and wondering if you're alright. Wolfram's starting to get annoyed at me, but he's always annoyed at me. He likes you, though! Well, not exactly. He still thinks you're trying to steal me away, but he always thinks **everybody** is trying to steal me. But he trusts you! I don't know why anybody wouldn't trust you, though._

_Sorry, I'm rambling. I wish I didn't have to write this in ink. That way, I wouldn't bore you so much. _

_Ah! Sara, would you believed we were attacked? Yeah. By Big Shimaron's navy! We're okay. Nobody was hurt. Murata was really smart and sent a letter to Gwendal about it before it happened. It was just really weird. It was as if they were waiting for us. But I don't know how they knew we were there. Only you and I knew. Strange, huh?_

Sara took a moment to laugh quietly to himself. The answer was right there, yet Yuuri trusted him so much, he couldn't seem to figure it out. How immature was that? He guessed it would have been cute to others, and Sara supposed he could see it in that light as well. But still, a very stupid thing, too.

He continued reading.

_When you've healed and everything is settled in your country, do you want to visit me? I said you could, and if you want to (don't think you have to! Please! I'm not trying to force you here. And if it's too much trouble…), then you can. I could teach you baseball, and show you everything. I could introduce you to Greta, too. She's my daughter. But I don't want you to be lonely and you told me you are. And you have to be so bored just sitting there in that bed all day! I know I was. So do you want to come over?_

_I hope you can reply soon! I really miss talking to you, actually._

_Your friend,_

_Yuuri_

Sara found himself smiling as he finished reading the letter. His friend?

"Berias, Yuuri is alive. And doing very well as a matter of fact. He has asked me to visit him. Apparently, he misses talking to me. Isn't he nice?"

"But…Your Majesty! You aren't actually going to go see the maou, are you?"

"Actually, I am very tempted to." Berias' frown deepened and Sara smiled at him. "Are you worried?"

Berias nodded, closing his eyes and looking away. "I…don't like you putting yourself in danger, King Saralegui. I've already had to hurt you and I'm just very worried King Lanzhil will figure out your plan. I do not want you hurt."

"He's a coward. Cowards never win," Sara explained, looking over the letter again. "I actually think I have a plan for my 'friend' Yuuri. Amazing, though, I have to keep coming up with new ones. Yuuri definitely knows how to keep things exciting, doesn't he? I think I'll truly be sad once he is gone.

"Berias? Get me a pen and paper, please. I think I will formally accept the maou's invitation."

Berias let out a quiet sound of discomfort before nodding and giving a bow.

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Your mom owns Kyou Kara Maou! Hahahahaha! Oh...wait. She doesn't and neither do I. Pity.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Dear Yuuri,_

_It was great to hear from you! I had been thinking about you, too. I was so worried about your health. But to know you're fine, well, it definitely makes my day a little brighter._

_My injuries are healing and I am well, so please do not worry about me. Although, with somebody as kind and caring as you, I guess I am asking for the impossible. But please, do not worry yourself over me. There are so many other things to worry about._

_Big Shimaron attacked you, Yuuri? That's awful! I cannot even begin to come up with an explanation for that. I promise on my life and soul that it was neither me nor any of Small Shimaron that betrayed you so horribly. I am glad you were able to survive and along with all your friends. I am not sure what I would have done if I had heard something disastrous had happened to you. Please, be safe. If you have to worry, then try to keep safe for your people. Or at least, try to be safe for my sake. _

_As for your offer for me to come visit you at your castle: I would love to! I am not sure how quickly I can come, but if you don't mind, I would love to stay with you as fast as I can. I have definitely missed you, my friend._

_I will start making the plans right away! _

_Please write again soon._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Sara_

Yuuri smiled warmly at Sara's letter, reading it over and over, wanting to memorize every word.

Sara was fine! He was alive!

And he was coming to visit!

Happiness bubbled inside Yuuri and he couldn't help but laugh. Everybody else in the room looked at him strangely.

"What are you laughing about?" Wolfram asked. "What could Sara have said that was so funny?"

"Nothing!" Yuuri answered, still laughing. Wolfram glared and Yuuri calmed his laughter down.

"What did his letter say?" Conrad asked, who had been smiling patiently as Yuuri had read his letter.

"Well, Sara's fine. Isn't that great? I was so worried!"

"At least he's okay," Wolfram muttered, crossing his arms and waiting for Yuuri to continue. As much as he was jealous of the boy, he was still grateful for him saving Yuuri's life. He could put aside his jealousy for him at the very least.

"Also, he said he doesn't know how Big Shimaron found out we were leaving and where we were going. So can you please stop being so suspicious?" He looked to Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter, who looked to each other uncomfortably.

Gwendal cleared his throat, showing he'd say nothing on the matter.

"Um, what else did the letter say, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked, smiling in a forced way.

Yuuri felt a wave of disappointment crash over him. Why couldn't anybody just believe in Sara? Sara had helped them so much and Yuuri just had a feeling he could be trusted. What could be giving them the wrong vibe from Sara? What could he possibly be doing wrong? He had only acted nothing but polite. He decided to question it more later, right now, he was too happy and he didn't want his mood dampened.

"He said he'd come here! I'm so happy! I can't wait for him to get here!"

Wolfram let out some indignant sound, his eyes wide and biting down on his lip before crossing his arms and looking away. Yuuri was surprised he hadn't completely blown up as he usually would have months before, but was nevertheless grateful.

But he was not as happy with everybody else's reactions. Nobody seemed too enthusiastic on the idea of Sara visiting and Yuuri was surprised at himself when he actually felt just a little annoyed this time.

"Isn't anybody else going to be happy?"

The silence was painful and awkward as they looked around to each other, nobody sure how to respond.

"I don't see why I should be happy," Wolfram announced and Yuuri was just a little glad Wolfram had said something, but still, the lack of response from everybody else was so incredibly aggravating.

It wasn't until Gwendal told Yuuri he had papers to sign that anybody started talking again and the matter for the moment was dropped.

--

"I don't get it, Wolfram. Why does nobody else like Sara?" Yuuri asked his friend as they sat in the garden and watched Greta pick flowers.

"He's clingy and weird."

"He isn't weird! He's…" Amazing, nice, pretty, polite, sweet, wonderful came to Yuuri's mind and he frowned at the girlish words. "He's not weird, okay? And he isn't clingy." Clingy was something you used when it was annoying that somebody touched you so much. Yuuri couldn't say he didn't like how Sara would hug him, or grab his hand, or how closely he'd walk next to him. No, he liked it a lot and would never use a word like clingy.

"Whatever, wimp." He picked a flower and smelled. "But nobody trusts him. I can't see how. He did save you. Why would an enemy save an enemy?"

Yuuri's mind filled with images of Sara in his arms, bleeding and looking so much paler than he usually was. He hated thinking about how Sara had put himself on the line for him. How Sara had almost died. When he found out who hurt Sara, he'd find a way to do something about it. There was no way Sara's attacker would go unpunished.

"Sara isn't an enemy. He wouldn't be. I _know_ Sara."

Wolfram looked over to him, annoyed. "How can you _know_ him? You only met him not that long ago! Hmph, stop saying stupid things."

In a way, Wolfram was right. He didn't know Sara as well as he knew his other friends. He couldn't say he knew his favorite color or his pet peeves. What his favorite food was or what he liked to do in his spare time. But that didn't matter much because Yuuri wanted to know everything about him and he would. He'd be an expert on everything Sara.

It sounded a little obsessive, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to get to know the other boy and be as close as he possibly could to him.

Images of just how close he wished he could be with him filled his mind. Holding hands, smiling at each other, leaning in so their lips just barely touched as they closed their eyes and--

"Yuuri! Stop spacing out!"

Wolfram got him out of his daydream, glaring at him accusingly.

"You were thinking about something perverted, weren't you? I bet it was about Sara!"

"Wolfram! Stop accusing me of weird things!" Even though it was true, but Wolfram didn't need to know that much.

Wolfram had looked ready to say something again before Greta came running to them, flowers in her hand. Wolfram shut his mouth, knowing he couldn't just scream at Yuuri in front of Greta.

"Here, Yuuri! Here, Wolfram!" She handed them each a bouquet and smiled. "I'm going to pick some for when Sara comes!"

Yuuri smiled and watched her skip back to the flowers.

At least somebody else would be showing Sara some hospitality.

--

"I have an ominous feeling," Gunter said. "I don't think King Saralegui coming here will be any good to anybody. I can't figure out what the boy wants, but I just know this cannot be good for Shin Makoku. Or Yuuri, for that matter. Isn't there any way we can put a stop to this?"

Conrad shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's obvious to everybody by now that Yuuri likes Sara much more than just a friend. If this infatuation is guiding his actions…"

"Then there's nothing we can do about it," Gwendal finished for his brother. "We are Yuuri's subjects; all we can do is follow his word and help him along the way." He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Troublesome."

Gunter frowned. "There may be a war. Yuuri wanted a peaceful way so badly."

A heavy silence filled the room as the occupants wondered if there was any way to avoid the pain they knew would be coming soon enough.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Notes:** I did not expect this to be up this soon. Uh...I wouldn't expect this all the time. :D I have a lot of other stories as well to work on. Anyway, hope you like.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. But you know, if it did, Sara would be in every episode. Just because he's that awesome.**

* * *

_Dear Sara,_

_You're right! How couldn't I worry about you? You're my friend and that's just one of my roles as your friend. Like a job, I guess, but the kind you want to do. I definitely want to do this job, so don't think I don't. I'm going to have to worry about you. So I'll keep worrying about you! This is what friends do._

_I knew you weren't apart of Big Shimaron attacking us. You're just not that type of person, Sara. And I'll try to stay safe. I don't want to worry you or anybody else for anything. But I just wish I knew why Big Shimaron won't get along with us. I understand we've had rough times in the past, but now that I want to get along and be friends, shouldn't that be enough? I hope everybody in this world can all become friends one day. _

_You're coming? Yay! _

_Saying yay in a letter is a little stupid isn't it? Anyway, I'd like to come there to pick you up! Is that alright? How much time do you need? I really want to see you, too! It's going to be a lot of fun to have you here. Introduce you to the people who don't know you yet, show you around, and maybe if I can get away from Gunter and Gwendal long enough, we can go somewhere. Man, I'm really looking forward to this! _

_I'd say more, but I'm too excited. Yeah, kind of stupid. Haha, sorry!_

_Your friend,_

_Yuuri_

As Sara put the letter aside, he smirked and looked to Berias. "You know, Berias, I believe somebody really wants to me achieve my plan. My dear, _dear _friend Yuuri has offered to come and get me. On his own ship. What a nice person, hmm?"

"But, King Saralegui, they know his ship. What if they attack it when you're on it?"

Sara sat on his throne and gave a pleasant smile to his protector. He was feeling much better now and didn't need to be in bed constantly. That bed had started to feel way too confining for what was supposed to be a place of rest. "Of course they know it is Yuuri's ship. But I am guessing Yuuri's subjects will be smart enough to use another ship. That is a little unfortunate, though. If they would use the ship they used before, this would help me greatly. I suppose you cannot have everything handed to you. Still, Lanzhil most likely assumes Yuuri is afraid of him. Just as he assumes I am willing to follow him anywhere. Like I'd ever follow an idiot like that." He frowned before an easygoing smile slipped back on his face, looking more in place than the frown had. "But he probably thinks Yuuri is hiding in a corner over him. If only he knew how easily the Maou would come to him if he said he was willing to talk about peace or something like that."

His protector said nothing, but Sara knew him well enough to see how nervous he was. Scared over his safety and it caused Sara to give him a genuine smile, hoping to alleviate some of his worries. Berias was faithful and the last thing the young king wanted to do was fill his mind with fears.

"Are you still scared a coward will kill me, Berias?" he asked, his tone teasing and light.

Berias said nothing for a short while, until he finally blinked and his head lowered. "I am just scared your plan might not go as well as you are hoping it will. I mean no offense, but the Maou and his consorts worry me. I don't think they should be taken lightly at all."

"And why is that?" If anything, Sara worried the least about Yuuri and his little gang of friends. So far, the easiest pawn in his plan had been Yuuri, who had yet to really throw a real thorn into his plans. Rethink, yes, but usually whatever Yuuri did fell into his favor. What could the double-black king, a naïve idiot, possibly do to destroy his plotting?

"Why does the Maou matter so much to you?" Berias questioned, the answer to his question right on the tip of his tongue. He didn't answer the question and he wouldn't.

"I told you before, he interests me," Sara explained. "There's something very…_intriguing_ about him. His naiveté is really something to behold. But he is like an open book; all his secrets are bare to me. There's no need to worry about me. I know exactly what I am doing." He stood up and offered a more cheerful smile. "Come, let us prepare for this trip. I have a feeling this new adventure will require lots of planning and lots of energy. Not to mention many, many letters."

Berias bowed as Sara walked from his throne, and followed behind the younger male. His reservations were still not put to rest, but even so, he did believe in his king. He would always be by his side, no matter what. And even though he was worried, he still had faith Sara would make everything right in the end.

But what would he have to go through to make it all right?

The swordsman was sure Sara did not understand exactly what his 'interest' for the maou meant. And Berias understood exactly how sometimes, your emotions just completely took over and made you blind, even if you did not want them to.

As Berias walked a step behind Sara, he knew this was all he could do. Follow his king, even if it was into death.

----

Ken Murata sighed as he watched Yuuri happily write another letter to his "friend" Sara. It was painful to watch and he really didn't want to, but since Yuuri was his friend, he didn't look away. That was what friends did. They were there for you. He'd be there when Yuuri was his happiest and his saddest. Both would be thanks to King Saralegui.

It was almost laughable. He had thought Yuuri was straight, and when he had noticed the attention he lavished upon Sara, it was as if the impossible had just knocked him down. It was obvious how in love Yuuri was with Sara. Constantly going into dazes about the other boy and always, _always_ thinking about him. Even finding ways to add him into the conversation. It was endearing and at the same, just so sad.

Murata knew that whatever Sara planned, they'd be able to get away with their lives intact. He was not worried about that. No, he worried for Yuuri. When Sara decided to finally show his true colors, what would happen to Yuuri? As annoying as his naiveté could be, it helped made Yuuri who he was. If he lost that, then what would Yuuri be like?

Yuuri was strong, but this kind of love and devotion could destroy a person completely. It had happened to him before in one his past lives. A woman named Marybelle. Murata could remember her life completely. He could remember how she had smiled at her lover, a handsome man with smooth words and a devious smile. And Murata could remember her killing herself as that same handsome man left her pregnant and poor. Murata could remember it all.

And so he knew exactly how Yuuri would feel. The nausea, the emptiness, the feeling as if you just didn't exist.

"Murata? Why are you frowning like that? Sara's coming soon! Think some happy thoughts, won't you?"

"Sorry, Shibuya!" He grinned, giving him a victory sign.

"What were you so sad about anyway? Anything you need to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing at all, Shibuya." _I'm only worrying for you. _"Just got lost in my thoughts."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

Yuuri smiled. "Good. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about you for a minute. You seriously looked really down."

This was the Yuuri Murata wanted to remember. Who knew if this Yuuri would ever return? He had faith in his friend that he wouldn't sink into a never-ending depression. No, Yuuri was stronger than that and stronger than Marybelle. He'd live on and learn his lesson. But Murata had always loved Yuuri's naiveté and it would definitely disappear. There was no other way around it. At least for right now, Yuuri was still Yuuri.

"Thanks, Shibuya."

"For what?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

"For being you."

"What? Seriously, Murata? You're weird."

"Just finish writing your letter to Sara. Oh, and douse it in perfume! And write little hearts all over and flowers and smiley faces! I heard that girls do that with their boyfriends or something!"

"Murata!" Yuuri's face flushed, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock before he closed it and hurriedly began writing his letter again, acting as if he hadn't really been affected. "Why would I do something like that for Sara anyway?" he mostly muttered it to himself and Murata didn't bother to reply.

Instead, his mind was plagued with memories of Marybelle.

----

How the hell had the Maou gotten away?

That question kept repeating itself over and over in Lanzhil's mind. Wondering how one young boy could possibly keep escaping his grasp. It seemed impossible to do it so many times, but the Maou had.

"Damn mazoku…" he muttered to himself, leaning his head on one hand and tapping the armrest on his throne with the other hand.

The young king of Small Shimaron, Saralegui, was another thing he kept thinking about. He didn't completely trust him. Even though King Saralegui bowed to him and promised him allegiance. Even though he had told him where the Maou would be. Lanzhil just didn't believe he really was willing to fight for him. That he really meant anything he said to him. If he didn't and planned to do something, Lanzhil knew there was no need to worry. He was just one little kid of a king. Easy to defeat.

But although he thought that way, something about him still made him feel uneasy.

"My king, an urgent letter has arrived from Small Shimaron!"

It was uncomfortably ironic and it took Lanzhil a few seconds before he could finally take the letter to begin reading it. After all, it had been a strange coincidence that he had just been thinking about King Saralegui and right after received a letter from his country. But the letter's contents made him quickly forget about that and he dropped the letter to the floor.

"King Saralegui has been captured by the Maou!"

* * *

**Notes:** AW DAMN. Who saw that coming? Anybody? Anyway, it starts becoming more of an AU from here on out. And sorry this was so long in coming.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd make it a rule you can't bash Sara. Woo, restrictions on free speech!**

* * *

_Dear Yuuri,_

_You are so funny! I told the joke to Berias and he actually cracked a smile! That is so rare for him to do! Oh, Yuuri, I hope you have more jokes for me when I arrive in Shin Makoku. You know how to make me laugh so hard, tears appear in my eyes. Nobody has ever done that before. It is a wonderful feeling._

_Yes, I will be there on in a week's time. You will be waiting for me, yes? I know you may not believe me. Or maybe you do and I sound like such a fool, but I miss seeing you! I know we have not known each other for too long, but it does not feel that way. It feels like we have been friends since birth. That we have known each other for much longer than we already do. So please, when I arrive, be there?_

_You know, I hate having to be patient. I want to see you right this minute, but I know I must wait. I suppose I am like a child who is excited to see their very first friend again, am I not? You are my first friend, after all. I must sound so immature and I apologize you have to bear with my childishness. I just really like you, Yuuri._

_I will stop this letter here and hope not to cause myself any further embarrassment. I shall see you soon!_

_Your friend forever,_

_Sara_

Sara's letters lately had been causing Yuuri to blush. He complimented him so much and talked about how much he meant to him. It made Yuuri wonder if he stood any chance with the other boy. Could he ever mean more to Sara than as just a friend?

He groaned quietly. Thinking this way, about _Sara_ of all people. He had been taught to believe homosexuality was wrong and as much as he had gotten used to seeing two men or two women being together, it was a completely different thing if _he_ did it. Something was telling him what he was feeling was wrong, another part was telling him to stop being a wimp and just tell Sara and get it over with.

That part sounded a lot like Wolfram, which was just great. A voice inside his head sounded like Wolfram and it called him a wimp. He was insulting himself now. Exactly what he needed.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri had been so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't heard Wolfram come inside their room. It was time for bed and Yuuri put Sara's letter aside for the moment.

"What, Wolfram?"

Wolfram said nothing at first but got under the blankets. For tonight, Greta had said she wanted to spend the night alone. She was growing up, but Yuuri knew tomorrow she would miss being in their bed and sleep with them.

"Yuuri, Saralegui is coming tomorrow."

"I know!" Yuuri laughed, excited. "I'm going to have such a hard time sleeping. It's kind of like Christmas and knowing tomorrow you'll get gifts so you can't really sleep."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked irritably and Yuuri remembered that they didn't have Christmas here and he sighed. He would have to remember to make a Christmas for here. Honestly, a life without a Christmas was crazy to him. He was wondering if he could get enough Christmas lights from home before remembering it was way too late to be thinking about anything.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just go to sleep."

He had been ready to lie down and go to bed, but Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder. Strangely light and not nearly as rough as Wolfram usually was. It surprised him.

"What is it?" Yuuri questioned, sitting back up.

"Saralegui is coming tomorrow," Wolfram said then. That had not been one of the last things Yuuri had been expecting him to say. "Nobody else wants him here."

Yuuri looked away, knowing he didn't have to say anything. He already knew nobody else wanted him to visit. That nobody else really liked him. It was painful that his friends didn't like the king, but Yuuri had been trying not to let it bother him. As much as everybody meant to him, Yuuri felt like he had to ignore what they thought and just do what he thought was right.

"Yuuri, I don't want him here either."

"You don't trust him?" asked Yuuri, the words coming out a lot harsher than he had meant them to. Wolfram was the only one saying Sara deserved a chance and for that, he didn't deserve to be snapped at. "Sorry, Wolfram, it's just--"

"It's not a matter of trust," Wolfram interrupted, slowly, as if he was actually thinking about what he was saying. How often did Wolfram stop being so impulsive? "I don't like him. I won't treat him rudely because he saved you and for that, I will always be in his debt. But I still don't like him. I don't like the way he talks to you, looks at you, says your name, and I don't like the way he touches you. And you allow it, too! You allow him to look at you like that and smile at you like that and--! You let him touch you!"

"What's wrong with hugs and holding hands with Sara?"

Wolfram looked at him so angrily, as if he had just said something so mean and so hurtful. "Because he isn't _me_!"

Yuuri's eyes widened and then Wolfram's followed suit. Had Wolfram seriously just said…?

"I'm sleeping in my room tonight!" Wolfram announced quickly, flinging the blankets off of him and he began stomping out, trying to act as regal as possible but failing horribly.

"Wolfram, wait!"

But Wolfram just began running and was out of the room too quick for Yuuri to get out of bed and demand they talk about it. Wolfram acted jealous, but Wolfram never really admitted why he was jealous. Yuuri had always just figured Wolfram liked getting attention from him and didn't like seeing anybody else getting any. Of course, that was why, but it went so much deeper and…

He was an idiot! Wolfram had never really hid his feelings! But Yuuri had always thought it was just Wolfram overreacting and Wolfram just doing what he thought were duties and…

_He was an idiot_!

----

Conrad knew something had happened last night between Wolfram and Yuuri. It was clear just by the way his younger brother and Yuuri were acting. They both acted so skittish around each other, almost scared. Although he knew something had happened, he wasn't sure what. A fight? Fights between Wolfram and Yuuri were usually short and easily solved. A fight between the two of them would not go on so long.

Whatever happened, Conrad was sure it had to do with King Saralegui.

He didn't show it, he never showed it, but he was nervous. He had been taught to never let someone know how nervous you were. It left you defenseless and the enemy could easily get you. So although his stomach felt jittery and his nerves were on edge, he didn't let it show. He continued to smile. Even though he knew King Saralegui was up to no good, even though he knew that King Saralegui would only hurt Yuuri. He had no choice but to let it happen, even though it hurt him to do so. For Yuuri was his king and he was too loyal.

But as Conrad saw the ship fast approaching, his calm and cheerful mask slipped for just a second before quickly coming back.

----

Yuuri had tried talking to him that morning and he had brushed him off. Wolfram knew they had to talk, but he didn't want to just yet. He was embarrassed. He had said some reckless things before, telling Yuuri he loved him and such, but it was easy to pretend they meant something else completely. It was easy to make Yuuri believe he meant as a friend or it was just a line he was reciting as his role as fiancé.

And maybe this time, he could have pretended he was just a spoiled brat wanting attention from Yuuri with his recent tantrum, but he had caught on this time and it was hopeless. Yuuri knew.

He honestly wanted to stay as far away as he could from Yuuri this time. He really didn't want Yuuri to see him because maybe if he hid, they'd both forget. But he was a soldier and his duty as one was what meant most. Especially to his king. His humiliation meant nothing.

Wolfram could see Saralegui's ship arriving and when it came closer, Wolfram could see King Saralegui standing at the bow of the ship, his long, blond hair moving along with the wind. He had beautiful hair. He was beautiful and Wolfram hated it because Saralegui's beauty, just like his, was so obvious and stunning. You had to be a fool not to notice how striking he was and while Yuuri was a foolish in some ways, he was not a fool himself. He saw how stunning Saralegui was.

Wolfram snuck a glance at Yuuri, who had a large grin adorning his face as the ship grew closer and closer.

Yuuri was not blind.

----

The ship was coming nearer and Yuuri was almost ready to jump out of his skin. Sara was so close. He hadn't seem him in what felt like forever, but he wasn't too far now and it didn't matter how much he had missed him or how long it had been. He was here and it was all that mattered.

His mind went over all the possibilities of what they could do with the time he was visiting. They had agreed on a month's time, long enough for the visit and short enough so his own country would be fine. It was too short for Yuuri, but what could he do? He understood what it was like to be a king. You had to put your country ahead of your own needs and so he knew he shouldn't be selfish.

But, still, more time with Sara would have been nice.

When the ship landed at the dock, he came close to running towards it, but he didn't want to look like an idiot and walk calmly. But to his surprise, when Sara saw him, he did run and basically leapt into his arms.

"Yuuri!"

It took a few seconds for him to comprehend what was going on, but Yuuri quickly hugged back, matching the strength of Sara's arms around his body. The appealing scent that always hung around Sara overpowering his senses and it seemed all there was was Sara and nothing else at that moment. His nose was near his soft, blond hair and he breathed the aroma clinging to the tresses in, smiling.

"Sara! It's so great to see you."

Sara pulled back finally, his smile making Yuuri's heart do a jump. "I missed you so much, Yuuri."

"I missed you, too," Yuuri replied, quietly, modestly. The smile from before not yet leaving his face.

----

Janus hated Lanzhil. Although hate could have been too strong, Janus felt it was best to use because dislike seemed too nice for the king.

Janus could imagine the childhood Lanzhil had had. He was probably a spoiled brat and all he had to do was ask and he would have gotten whatever his selfish little heart desired. He had probably been known to throw a good temper tantrum for being told no. And it honestly seemed not much had changed since becoming an adult.

Lanzhil considered him some tool he could use to do whatever he wanted with. He didn't have to hide what he thought and he didn't have to voice it, Janus knew. Lanzhil was an idiot, but the worst was, he was an idiot who didn't know and seemed to think he was oh so clever. Like his master plans were difficult and foolproof.

What he wouldn't give to tell him, prove to him otherwise.

Lanzhil had power and power was easy enough to get if it was so easily given to you. He didn't even use his influence right. He swung his power around like an idiot swinging a sword, hoping to be lucky and knock somebody out. It was hardly impressive.

But he needed Lanzhil right now. _His master _needed Lanzhil right now. So he wouldn't. He would endure.

"Janus!" Lanzhil called when Janus returned. "It seems King Saralegui has gotten himself captured by the Maou."

King Saralegui? He hadn't seemed the type to be so easily captured by someone such as the Maou. The Maou had seemed too gentle and too much of a pacifist to do something as kidnapping. Saralegui too cunning. There was obviously something going on, but Lanzhil didn't bother to think that way. It was too easy to lie to him and twist him to your own devices. A lousy person to rule a country.

"I'm almost tempted to let the brat die by the hands of the Maou," Lanzhil said immediately after and Janus didn't bother to comment. "He acts loyal, but something about the _child _just doesn't seem right to me." Perhaps Big Shimaron's king wasn't as much of an idiot as he always appeared, thought Janus. Even he was just a little suspicious of Saralegui and that was better than nothing.

"It doesn't matter. He's just a child anyway. A child playing in a grown-up world. _My_ grown-up world." But there went his overconfidence. Couldn't he sense the power Saralegui held? "But, Janus, I would like you to go to Shin Makoku. Check it out for yourself if the kid has been captured. I don't want a riot from the people of Small Shimaron if I don't rescue their precious little king they seem to love so much. If he has been captured, then tell me and I guess I'll be his parent and save him. If not, well, I'll take care of that later. He better not be lying to me if he knows what's good for him."

Janus bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll get on that right away."

As he walked away, all Janus could think was that it might be entertaining to see a battle between Lanzhil and Saralegui.

* * *

**Notes:** Writing Janus is...hard. And let's see how many POVs I can do! Also, this Wolfram part was supposed to happen a little later, but I get a lot of mentions about how Wolfram wasn't acting jealous and possessive. I...have a little bit of a** rant** on that. Wolfram loves Yuuri, Sara makes Yuuri happy. Sara also 'saved' Yuuri. Wolfram knows all this. Notice how Wolfram only acts jealous once with Sara. Why is this? I think Wolfram understands this is what makes Yuuri happy and doesn't try to ruin that. He loves him so he wants him happy. I was trying to show that in this story. Sure, Wolfram is jealous and selfish sometimes, but he is generally a good person and would do anything for Yuuri. I'm not nitpicking at the people who made these comments to me, by the way. But I thought I'd explain my reasoning for why Wolfram acted the way he did.

Thanks for reading and maybe leave a review...? :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. If it did, well, Sara would give me some more fanservice.**

* * *

It seemed the people of Shin Makoku were not complete idiots. Or at least, they knew better than their king did.

Sara had not known what to expect exactly. He had learned early that he tended to make people react on two different sides of the spectrum: either they loved him or they disliked him immensely. Sara knew how to handle each situation and so he didn't feel awkward.

But with somebody like Yuuri around, who could feel awkward? He was so warm and friendly, Sara was sure if he was anybody else, he could have ignored the glares that had been directed to his back as they had walked to their carriage.

"You're probably tired, aren't you?" Yuuri asked. "Do you need a nap? I can show you straight to your room and--"

"Yuuri!" Sara laughed, his eyes glittering with amusement. He was too eager too please. He thought of everybody else before he did himself. Willing to give them anything they desired. That was going to land him into trouble. It already was. "I'm fine." Yuuri just looked at him worriedly. "Truly. Please. Do not worry yourself on my account."

"Sara, I told you before! Friends do that! I mean, wouldn't you worry about me?"

"Of course," Sara answered easily and a smirk began to appear on his face. He couldn't help it. "You're _always_ on my mind, Yuuri." The chance was there, after all. He couldn't let it go to waste.

As Sara had guessed would happen, Yuuri blushed and looked away. "Well, ah…that's how friends are, you know…caring…trying to make them happy…you know…"

He loved how he had that effect on people. No matter who it was, he was sure he could make them react to him. It was so effortless, it was a cheap entertainment. But he had to admit, doing this to Yuuri was a lot more fun than it had been with anybody else. And he had seen even grown men blush at his words. Why was the Maou so very interesting to him? He was a toy that never grew boring and Sara had to wonder what else he could make Yuuri do.

"Yuuri!" He jumped forward, they had been sitting across from the other, and he wrapped his arms around the other boy, laughing again. "I'm so happy to have a friend like you!"

"S-Sara!" Ah, that stutter. That shy little stutter people would sometimes give him. It gave him power and he nuzzled Yuuri once before drawing back a little way, putting on a gentle smile when he saw how Yuuri was blushing.

"Yuuri? Why is your face red like that?" he asked innocently.

Yuuri looked away, his face still red. "Nothing! No reason at all…"

Pleased with the reaction he had gotten from him, Sara had been ready to sit back in his own seat until the carriage drove over a bump in the road and it sent him forward, closer to Yuuri. In just that split second, Yuuri had turned his face back around and now; both their faces were too close to be considered impersonal. Sara blinked, noticing how there seemed to be no distance between his and Yuuri's body. It was…weird. He'd been this close to somebody else's body before, but had never felt so uncomfortable like he currently did. It was not even the normal kind of discomfort. It was just he was really close and he was wondering, a little nervously, how Yuuri would take their close proximity. Would he push him off?

"Sara?" Yuuri gulped and smiled awkwardly. "Um, you okay?"

Sara nodded, unwrapping his arms from around the other boy's neck and sitting back in his own seat. Why exactly had he felt so self-conscious over something so small and insignificant? "I'm fine." It was then he remembered how he was supposed to be acting. "Ah! I bumped into you kind of hard! Are you okay?"

"Fine! But, um, do you need a nap when you get to the castle?" Yuuri was changing the subject. Was it because he wanted to forget what happened because he disliked it? But Yuuri wanted to forget and Sara, surprising himself, found he did too. It had been too awkward for him, so he allowed the subject change without any questions.

"I slept on the ship ride here and I slept well. Why?"

"I was wondering if you were jet lagged. Well, I guess it'd be ship lagged, huh?"

Ship lagged? What in the world was he talking about? He had noticed it when he first met Yuuri, but the Maou really did have a habit of saying some strange things.

Yuuri appeared to sense that he didn't know what he meant by jet lagged-or ship lagged. "Oh! You don't have jets here. You see, a jet is this thing that flies you in the air really fast."

"Like a dragon?"

"Not really. Humans make these things. They're kind of like…flying carriages?"

It seemed that Yuuri really did come from another world if he talked about flying carriages. He laughed. "Wow, Yuuri! Your world sounds amazing! I wish I could see it one day." In a way, he wasn't even lying. Flying carriages did sound like something he would have loved to see. Maybe even ride in one.

"Maybe you can one day! I'd let you this month, but time goes by faster here than in my world and you'd miss the month here probably just by spending a day in my world. Maybe next time you come over?"

Sara looked out the window, watching the scenery of Shin Makoku run by his eyes and if he looked just a little behind, he could see Berias riding along the carriage loyally.

"Yes. Maybe the next time I come over," he agreed to himself.

----

Murata was waiting for Yuuri to return with Saralegui. He had been offered to come along, but he had found it in his best interests to stay at the castle and prepare himself. He knew Saralegui was up to no good, but he did not know his plans and so, he felt very useless at the moment.

"What ails you?"

Turning his eyes to his shoulder, he saw Shinou standing on it and he sighed. "Do I always have to be your babysitter? Why do you have to follow me everywhere?"

Shinou smiled and leaned up against the former sage, his hand resting on Murata's glasses. "Obviously because there is nobody else I want to follow around. Now, explain to me exactly what's going on. You haven't been telling me very much lately. I'm curious. I've almost been tempted to possess von Bielefeld just for a couple laughs."

"Leave him alone," Murata warned. "I think he's been possessed by you enough."

"Then tell me what's going on and what has you so upset and perhaps Wolfram can be spared of my tricks."

For somebody so powerful and worshipped by many, Shinou was way too curious for his own good. It wasn't as if Shinou could do anything any longer and it probably would have been best if the king could have just taken his rest finally, but he had yet to leave and Murata truthfully couldn't see him leaving any time in the near future.

"Yuuri has fallen in love with a villain." Shinou raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking Murata for more of an explanation. "Small Shimaron's young king, Saralegui, is after one thing: power."

Shinou's became neutral. He didn't look very impressed. "Isn't that what everybody wants? What makes it so different this time? Just have Yuuri send him on his way packing and that will be the end of that."

Murata sent a glare sideways to the small spirit on his shoulder. "Didn't you hear what I said? Shibuya is in love with him."

"And?" Shinou seemed to be missing the point, which was rather unusual for the former king to do. Shinou was a lot of things, but dumb and slow were not one of them. He was doing this for a reason.

"And Yuuri is completely blind. He's blindly _in love_. I'm not even sure if he knows he's in love or what. But Saralegui just wants power for something and I don't even know what for. But I do know he's planning on using Yuuri for it."

Shinou suddenly grew serious. "It does not matter if Yuuri is blind because of his affections. What matters is that Shin Makoku is in danger. As a king, it is Yuuri's job to place the country before himself. Before anybody else, even if it is unfortunate." Shinou had been looking out at the horizon and he looked to Murata. "And as Murata Ken, reincarnation of the Daikenja and Yuuri's friend, I am sure you know what your job is as well and I do not need to remind you."

He didn't. Murata knew better than anybody what he should be doing and what was expected of him in his role. But, Murata thought in remorse, as Yuuri's friend, it was harder for him to do what he had to do. Yuuri was going to be hurt and nobody wanted to hurt him. Everybody was scared of doing it and so they were leaving it in Saralegui's hands. It was selfish and it was cowardly, but nobody said a thing.

The carriage that held the heartbreak Yuuri was about to suffer came into vision at last and Murata let out an anxious breath. "I guess it's time. Go back to your temple before somebody sees you and we have a mess on our shoulders."

"There is a lot of power in that carriage," Shinou murmured as he had looked back to the carriage coming and it had appeared he hadn't heard what Murata had said, until he closed his eyes and nodded. "Remember what I said." With that, he disappeared and left Murata nearly wishing he had stayed. He couldn't say he was afraid, but he was anxious.

It took too long for both Saralegui and Yuuri to come out of that carriage. It was as if time had slowed down too much and he had been watching everything in slow motion, but when they did come out and Saralegui took the castle in with a smile, and when he noticed Murata standing there, pinning him down with a serious look; Saralegui definitely knew he was not wanted in Blood Pledge Castle.

And the king only continued to smile, acting as if absolutely nothing was wrong. But that was fine with Murata.

"Hello, King Saralegui! It's good to see you looking so well! You looked so sick and pale the last time, I was worried."

"Yes, I wasn't looking too healthy, was I?" Sara chuckled. "Thank you for you for your concern."

Two could easily play the same game.

----

Sara was used to feeling socially uncomfortable. He was used to having people look down at him and he was used to being given phony manners. If he was honest, he wasn't used to people actually being sincere with him. Like how Yuuri was with him. It was as if he had never been through hardship and had never been hurt in his life. He probably hadn't. He had probably been cherished.

And he was, from what Sara saw. Everywhere Yuuri went, people stopped to give him a greeting. Not a forced, polite greeting. But the type you give someone when you're actually happy to see them. Had anybody ever been that glad to see him?

"Sara? You look lost. Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing at all, Yuuri! I was just thinking about how nice your home is."

Yuuri immediately looked relieved and smiled. "Thanks! Well, it isn't really like I can take credit. I mean, I didn't build it, but…"

Sara laughed again. "Yuuri, you're so funny!"

They arrived at the room Sara would be staying in and when Sara was let in, he smiled at it. It was a nice room, colored all in red. The bed looked luxurious and from what he saw, the view from one of the windows looked amazing.

"I hope you like the room. I didn't know which one you'd like, so I just picked the one I thought looked the nicest. Berias' room is right next to yours."

Sara looked over at Berias, who had been walking right beside Sara the entire time, and smiled. "Thank you, Yuuri, for everything. You have definitely thought of everything for us, that is for certain. You are truly an amazingly thoughtful person."

"Ah…" Yuuri looked away, laughing slightly and looking as if he'd just been told something awkward. It was so easy for him to make Yuuri react in such a way. "Thanks, um, I'll be back in a couple of hours? So you can take a nap?"

Sara nodded and with their good-byes, Yuuri and his group left the room. When they left, Sara's smile dropped and he sat down on the bed, brushing his hands over the sheets. They definitely felt comfortable and the bed was soft and it felt like he was sitting upon a cloud. He didn't feel tired. He felt too excited. His plan was finally in action and now all he had to do was keep Yuuri from thinking about anything else but him. It wouldn't be hard, if the way Yuuri acted around him meant anything.

But it would be a little difficult with the way everybody else didn't seem to like him. He had seen the looks he had received and he did wonder how Yuuri could not have noticed it. He wasn't wanted here, but when had he ever really been wanted anywhere? It didn't matter. He wouldn't be driven away from his goal and Yuuri was needed for it. If they thought their coldness would do something, then they were solely mistaken. He still planned on stealing every little second of Yuuri's time and he knew he could do it.

"Berias, how long do you think it'll take Lanzhil to act the fool as always and just march over here and demand me back?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. King Lanzhil does not trust you. He may consider just leaving you here to suffer."

Sara smirked and he brought his hand to his hair and began to play with the strands idly. "Who does trust me? But Lanzhil won't do that. My kingdom loves me. He knows leaving me here to die some painful death would cause him a war with Small Shimaron. It would be too much trouble for a lazy idiot like him."

"Yes, you--" Berias was interrupted by a knock at the door and he turned around to face it.

"Come in," Sara ordered and a soldier came in with a bow.

"King Saralegui, I have been told to tell you that your luggage will be brought to you soon." He stopped bowing as soon as he was done talking and stood there, awaiting Sara's next words.

Sara's face softened and he put on the brightest smile he could. "Thank you very much!"

The man's eyes widened as he blushed and he seemed to have lost himself before coughing and bowing. "Um…um…yes, King Saralegui! You are…you are very welcome!" With one last bow, he escaped from the room, running and shutting the door quickly.

The gentleness left Sara's face and his smile turned into a smirk once more. It was easy to figure out how people worked. Easy to understand what they liked best and what they wanted.

Yet it was Yuuri he couldn't figure out. Everybody had selfish qualities. Everybody always wanted something and people were never truly kind. But it was as if Yuuri was the impossible and he didn't seem to really want anything selfish. He wanted peace and not because it would be stress-free for him with lack of wars and such, but because he wanted everybody to get along. Even a child could not wish for such selflessness. And even how he wanted to be his friend, he seemed to think it was for _his_ sake. Like he wanted to be his friend because Yuuri wanted him happy.

Sara didn't understand it. What would he be getting out of this friendship? Absolutely nothing. Why did he want it? It was a question Sara could not answer and he wondered if that was why Yuuri interested him so much.

Hopefully, he would find out before Lanzhil came.

* * *

**Notes:** You know, watching as more episodes come out, it seemed I was actually dead on for most of my theories about Sara and everything. I am surprised. I am also surprised by how obvious this pairing gets! Anyway, for right now, I want to focus on this story more so expect quicker updates. :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. But think, if it did, all the Saralegui there would be! Somebody should buy it for me. Definitely.**

**

* * *

  
**

Yuuri had been ready to pick up Sara exactly in a couple of hours, like he had promised he would. Although he had left so it would, literally, be _exactly_ a couple of hours. Waiting that long had been like torture, liking waiting to be called out into a game while watching everybody play. Yuuri usually tried to be patient, but he found there were only so many things he could wait for without complaints. Sara seemed to be one thing he couldn't be patient for. It felt like he hadn't seen enough of Sara. They'd only had less than half an hour together. It wasn't something he had wanted to do, letting the other boy go, but his mother's constant mental badgering about manners had rang in his head, telling him to be courteous. If Sara had been tired, it would have been rude to keep him up just because he wanted to see him. So the mental nagging had won. How did his mother still have that effect on him?

He knocked on the door, hoping he had done it hard enough so Sara could hear. The doors were thick and Yuuri knew how it wasn't very easy to knock well with those doors, recalling the countless times Conrad had had to knock for him during his first trips. But this time, nobody else was with him. It was just him. And hopefully Sara. "Sara! It's me, Yuuri!"

And he found Sara was definitely prepared to see him. He was dressed up differently in the way he usually was. His hair was up in an intricate looking style that Yuuri couldn't make heads or tails of. His robes were a pale lavender color that went well with his violet-colored glasses and a gold sash was tied around his waist.

He hadn't been expecting to see Sara so dressed up when he had come knocking. Actually, he had been expecting to have just woken him up and having to wait more. Obviously, he had been wrong.

"Yuuri!" A smile broke out across the human king's face and Yuuri found himself smiling back.

"Ah, hello, Sara. You're looking…" He wasn't sure what word to choose, since everything that came to mind was probably inappropriate and would make Sara go riding off back home.

But Sara obviously thought the silence meant something else and he frowned. "Am I too dressed up? Or do you not like what I'm wearing? I thought that since it would probably be time for dinner soon, I should look my best to make a good impression on the people I have not yet met, but, maybe I assumed wrong?"

He was giving off the wrong impression! "No! No! You look amazing!" Had he really just said that? He had, hadn't he? He was being an idiot. He was giving off the incorrect idea again, although he wasn't lying when he thought Sara looked amazing. He did. But Sara probably didn't want to know that. At least from him anyway. "I mean! That is to say…you, um…you look good, Sara. Don't change." That couldn't be considered an out, could it? No, the ball had definitely gone flying by his hand as he had tried to catch it.

Sara didn't seem to mind, though. Or maybe he didn't even notice. "Thank you, Yuuri." His smile was back, even bigger than before, and Yuuri wondered what it would take to keep that smile on his face forever. Sadness didn't look right with him. It was an emotion someone like Sara should never experience and Yuuri wanted Sara to be happy for the rest of his life. He'd do anything he could.

So many plans had been made before Sara had come, but now Yuuri wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the other boy first. He wanted to introduce him to people, that was for certain. He had talked about him so much, it only seemed right that they got to know him. Besides, Sara needed as many friends as he could. He hoped Sara could one day find Shin Makoku an ally, somebody he could definitely rely on. Yuuri wasn't sure why, but he knew Sara needed it.

It probably would be dinner soon and so he wasn't sure if he could really show Sara everything he wanted to. He did have a month with Sara, but was that even enough time for everything? It had seemed so much longer when they had agreed, but now it didn't. Now it was like it was barely a day or something. It made no sense.

"Well, come on, Sara! I guess I should take you on a tour." Probably the best thing to do first. He couldn't possibly be expected to just wander around the castle without knowing where anything was after all.

He almost tripped on his face when Sara casually slipped his hand into his.

----

Berias had never had much of an issue when it came to his king and his decisions. Saralegui was smart and definitely a capable ruler. Never slow and very quick-witted. Even as a young child, before he was ever king. He had always listened carefully and thought hard, turning every little detail over and over as he pondered over its use. King Saralegui of Small Shimaron was a force to be reckoned with and although not everybody knew it right away, they would always eventually find out.

Though a quick glance to the joined hands of King Yuuri and Saralegui made him worry as he briskly walked behind the young boys. With someone as powerful as the Maou, Berias was sure it was a bad idea to get close to someone such as him. At least someone like Saralegui, a king of a human nation and someone who was kept under close watch by Lanzhil, a king of an even stronger human nation.

"And this is my bath. It's huge, like the size of spa or something. I'm the only one who's allowed to use it, but it's not as if I need a whole spa or anything! So, feel free to come any time."

Berias noticed the smirk on Saralegui's face and knew instantly his king was about to do something.

"Are you offering me to take a bath with you, Yuuri?" asked Saralegui, his tone innocent enough, but Berias heard the teasing quality it held within. He had been around Saralegui long enough to know him well.

"What?! Oh! No! _No_!" His hand slipped out of Saralegui's as he waved them in front of him, as if trying to show he meant no ill will. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant when you need to take a bath!

The laugh that came from Saralegui was small and carefree…and real, a fact that shocked Berias. How long had it been since King Saralegui had actually found something harmless and lighthearted amusing? The young king tended to only find fun when something went right for him that was usually worse for someone else. But King Yuuri could make Saralegui smile and laugh in such happy ways. The Maou brought out a side in his king that Berias had rarely seen.

Even though he hadn't been completely certain of it before, now he was. Things would not go as how King Saralegui planned. They would go vastly different and it was all thanks to another young king that did not seem to even understand just how much of a difference he had made.

----

Yuuri was having a lot of fun giving Sara the tour of his castle, showing him all the areas he'd definitely need and some of the areas he just really liked and wanted to show Sara, to share them with him. But it was starting to get dark and Yuuri frowned, realizing he would not be able to show Sara the garden. He had been saving that for last and now it seemed like that had been a bad idea. He sighed sadly.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Sara grabbed Yuuri's wrist to hold him at a stop.

Yuuri smiled awkwardly. "Nothing really. It's just, well, I really wanted to show you the gardens but it's dark now. I don't think I can--"

"Of course you can, Yuuri!" Sara interrupted, taking Yuuri's hands in his own as he grinned. "Maybe I can't get a great view of the flowers, but I think seeing the gardens in the dark would be lovely. There are fireflies here, right? It's the right season and the weather is perfect for them. I think it'd be beautiful! Let's go!"

Yuuri would never be sure how he seemed so easily swayed by Sara. Of course, some people would tell he was easily swayed by anybody, but his pride--while not as overbearing as others but _still there_--wouldn't let him agree to that. And if it was true, Sara still had more power over him than anybody else.

It was dark outside and so in the garden they couldn't see much. They didn't need to. The fireflies were out and Sara had been right: it was beautiful. The way they flickered and flew about, like tiny shooting stars in some ways. It brought a smile to Yuuri's face and he looked over to see that Sara had a small smile as well. It looked so right on his face.

"You know, fireflies are fragile little things. They die so easily." One of the little bugs flew towards them and quickly, Sara had it in his fist. Yuuri gasped, but Sara paid no attention to it. "But." He opened his hand to show the dead firefly, smashed up in his hand. It continued to glow. "They still glow like this for a few moments, sometimes more. It's very interesting, don't you think?" Sara's smile was still in place and he turned his gaze to Yuuri, the dead firefly still in his hand and its light not yet dead even though the firefly was.

If anything, it was more morbid to Yuuri than interesting. He felt remorse for the firefly Sara had just killed; it had just flown to them innocently. It had done nothing wrong. He frowned but then watched as another firefly flew by Sara's eyes and the frown left his face, being replaced by the smile that had been there before.

"You were right, it is beautiful out here." He changed the subject. Sara didn't need to be talking about gloomy things such as dead fireflies. He needed to be talking about things that would make him laugh. "I still wish you could see the flowers, though. I guess tomorrow…"

Sara brushed the dead firefly off his hand and pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket to wipe his hand off. "There's always tomorrow, Yuuri." He took a hold of Yuuri's hand with his now clean one and stepped closer as a particularly cold gust of wind went past them, causing them both shiver. "The flowers won't disappear and neither will I."

"You promise?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you."

----

"And so, on his orders, you must go see Shin Makoku's Maou?"

"Yes, my Queen."

A slight scowl made its way on Arazon's face. She hated how she had no choice but to make her own servant bow down to another ruler, an annoying and ignorant ruler to a country she hated. It had caused so much trouble. Perhaps if it got a decent leader it would be different, but for now, it was nothing but a thorn in her side. But it was the most powerful human nation; she had no choice and knew she had to let Janus continue to be a spy.

"Then go, but do not be long. My search is important; my lands cannot wait much longer."

"May I make a suggestion?" Janus asked with his head still down as he bowed down to his true master.

"What would this suggestion be, Janus?"

"The Maou…he is strong. I do not think I have seen his true power, but from what I have seen, he should be strong enough to save Seisakoku. He is both human and mazoku. He should be able to wield the Shinken and bring happiness and health back to your beloved country."

She had been waiting for somebody to be able to do this. She was not able to, her horyoku was not enough. But the Maou? Would that be safe? She had heard many legends about the mighty demon king and his conquests. Was he blood-thirsty? Would he try to ruin her home? Conquer it?

"This Maou, what is he like?"

"He is young, barely a man." When Janus said that, she was almost ready to tell him to forget it but he continued before she thought to say anything. "But, from what I can tell, he is kind and peace loving. He wants to bring peace to this world. I have talked to him. I would consider him naïve and to be honest, a bit of an idiot." Why would Janus think this was a good idea then? "I think this is a good choice, my Queen. Even if he might be something of a naïve moron, he is strong. But he uses his strength only when he needs to. I have heard many good things about him from various people." Arazon noticed he now had something of a smile on his face and she wondered why he suddenly felt the need. He hardly smiled, as was the same with her. "He reminds me of he Original King in many ways. Please, my Queen. Consider this."

Arazon silently sighed, knowing she didn't have much of a selection in who to depend on. Her options were limited. "Keep an eye on him for me too, then. I will keep my mind open to the possibility."

"Yes, my Queen."

With that, he left, leaving Arazon to worry in solitude over her country's fate.

* * *

**Notes:** So, uh, I developed writer's block. But hey, I'm back. Sort of. But next chapter? Things take a twist! A good twist! A twist you all should like! Hopefully. I can't wait to write it.

And on another note, I noticed that I do have a small audience for this story and then that made me realize something: Sarayuu fans, you exist! It makes me so happy people fave and alert this story and give it a review here and there. Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 7, Part One

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. I'd say something funny, but this entire chapter has killed me dead and robbed me of my humor.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Part One_  
**

Conrad wasn't sure what to think when he saw Saralegui and Yuuri walk into the dining room hand in hand. On one hand, he was a little surprised that Yuuri had the bravery to do that in front of Wolfram, possibly invoking his wrath. Yet with the way Yuuri had been acting about Sara the entire time, he wasn't too shocked at all. He smiled once, welcomed them, and let the smile fade as he looked at his plate. This he could do. This was nothing hard.

Another part, a part that rarely showed itself nowadays unless Yuuri was in serious trouble, was telling him to go over there and force Yuuri away from the king of Small Shimaron. Everybody wanted to; he was not the only one. He knew if he were to look at Wolfram, his little brother would be livid with jealousy.

Much to his alarm, Wolfram was having the same reaction he was. He was just staring at his plate, frown in place. He looked hurt. His duties as godfather and older brother were stirring up a storm inside him, telling him he had to hurry and do something because he was sure Yuuri was in some sort of danger and Wolfram was clearly hurt. But his duty as a soldier, a loyal servant to his king, kept him in place. Conrad smiled again and looked back to Yuuri and Saralegui, at their joined hands. Then to Berias, who didn't seem any happier than he did as his gaze was also on the boys' hands.

_Perhaps_, Conrad thought gravely, _things are more serious than I thought…_

----

Sara could feel the tension as he stepped into the castle's main dining room, as all eyes went to him. All accusing and all untrusting. It was obvious nobody liked him, nobody wanted him there. He wondered how many of them would like to see him dead. He held onto Yuuri's hand tighter, almost as willing them to try something. He was there and Yuuri wanted him there. Nothing could be done about it. He would stay until he got what he wanted.

"Good evening everybody. To those I have not met yet, I would like to introduce myself. I am Saralegui, King of Small Shimaron."

One of them coughed, and from Yuuri's descriptions of everybody at the castle he had given him through letters, Sara was sure that it had been Gwendal who had done that. He looked like he didn't know how to smile and Sara wondered how somebody like that could have a weakness for cute things.

Suddenly, a little girl was running to him, thrusting flowers up to him. What in the world did this child want him to do? Take the flowers? They looked wilted and honestly, he found the flowers a little on the ugly side. What was he supposed to do with them anyway? Cherish them? They would die soon and he hated the look of dead flowers.

"Good evening to you too, King Saralegui! My name is Greta, I'd like to welcome you to our home! Take these flowers as a gift from me!" The child said to him, the lines sounding very rehearsed to Sara as he tried to put on a convincing smile. He wasn't sure how he liked children. He'd never been around them much and his own childhood had been nightmarish and he did not want to go through memory lane thanks to one little girl he couldn't recognize. It was a few seconds after he realized he knew who 'Greta' was after he wracked his mind for an answer.

"You're Yuuri's daughter, aren't you?" Greta grinned and he was guessing he was right. His memory hadn't failed him. He had reread Yuuri's letters a lot, though, wanting to make sure he could memorize everything he said about everyone. Someone who cared would. "Well, you're just as adorable as Yuuri said you were. Call me Sara, please."

Was he any good at charming children? He had never had to do so before. His castle in Small Shimaron had had no other children, only him. How did you act around children? How did you speak with them? They weren't very smart, were they? You couldn't just talk to them like they were adults. He was going to have to pay attention to how Yuuri acted around Greta and try to copy him. But Greta didn't seem to mind the way he talked to her, so he had to have done well.

More introductions were made as Sara sat down at his seat next to Yuuri. He was a king after all and protocols had to be met. He was above everybody else, sitting right next to Yuuri, and there was nothing anybody could do to stop it. An immature part of him wanted to laugh at them. No matter what, he was always going to be above them and they couldn't stop him no matter how much they tried.

Dinner was quiet at first; civil small talk about weather was shared and it would have easily appeared to be just a normal dinner if it were not for the fact almost everybody at the table would have loved to kill him. Then somehow, the talk shifted to marriage.

"I've met with people to make an arrangement," Sara said and he noticed some look he couldn't quite describe fell over Yuuri's face. What was that about? "But so far, no matches. None of the women or men ever really interested me. I guess that's a little selfish of me." It was best to throw in a little humility. "I just want my partner and I to get along and run Small Shimaron well."

"Understandable," Gunter said after swallowing his bite of food. "It is important you are at least able to like your partner if you want what is best for your nation."

Sara nodded with a smile and looked to Yuuri, who looked highly uncomfortable. When Yuuri noticed Sara looked at him, he smiled and tugged on his collar.

"Ah, this might sound like a weird question to ask. Don't answer it if you don't want to! But…um, you like men, too?"

The first thing Sara wanted to say was yes, of course he liked men. He also liked women. Why in the world did that need to be asked? Then he saw von Bielefeld looking like he was about to explode with anger. His face was growing redder and one of his fists was clenched around the fork. It seemed he was not the only one who noticed von Bielefed's obvious anger. Everybody else had taken one look at the blonde mazoku and had given each other a nervous glance. Just what was going on?

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask, Yuuri?" Confusion leaked into his tone without him meaning to. The question was just really odd. Nobody had ever asked him that before. Then again, nobody asked why you liked men or women. It was as if asking if you liked to breathe air.

"Yuuri comes from a different world where two men and two women marrying isn't allowed," Conrad answered before Yuuri had the chance to.

Sara blinked. That was just weird. Yuuri began to pick at his food embarrassedly and when Sara looked back to von Bielefeld, he just seemed even angrier than before. There had to be some connection and it was probably so blaringly obvious, it was slapping him in the face. Still, if his _friend_ was upset, it was best to comfort that friend. He put his hand on Yuuri's and smiled.

"That's it! I'm not sitting here anymore and watching this…this…THIS!" Wolfram shouted, getting up from his seat and stomping away.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri stood up immediately and his hand left Sara's. With a little surprise, Sara found he was kind of angry that Yuuri had let go of his hand. He scowled and watched Wolfram retreat.

Yuuri had been ready to go after Wolfram himself, but Conrad put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But, Conrad, I think it's my fault Wolfram is so angry…" A sad look appeared on Yuuri's face and Sara wondered just what the relationship between Yuuri and that Wolfram was. Again, he felt jealousy stir up inside him. _What an annoying feeling_, he thought with irritation. There was no reason to feel jealous and yet he definitely did. Why?

"I do not think you are the only one to blame, Yuuri," Conrad said as he looked to Sara, who blinked once innocently. Was he being blamed for this as well? He knew he was making enough people mad by being in Shin Makoku, but what did he have to do with that temper tantrum that had just happened? There was only so much he could be blamed for.

Yuuri looked lost. "Who else?" Sara had to stop a laugh from coming out. Was he really this clueless? Did Yuuri really have no idea how many death glares Sara had been subjected to the entire time he'd been in Shin Makoku? If looks could kill, he'd be buried by now.

"It doesn't matter right now. Right now, it's probably best if I go after Wolfram myself."

Gwendal grunted. "You've always been better at dealing with that brat than anybody else has."

Conrad smiled softly before saying a quick 'excuse me' and walking out of the dining room and in the direction they had seen Wolfram run in.

"Is Wolfram going to be okay?" asked Greta from her seat. She seemed the most worried of everybody. Children were sensitive little things and Sara was glad he'd grown up and was no longer a child. Feeling anything so easily had to be irritating.

Yuuri grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry! Everything will be all okay! Wolfram's really strong. Even if he cries, it won't be for long. I'd even bet if you asked real nicely, he'd read you a bedtime story tonight."

"Really?! You don't think he'd be mad at me if I asked? I don't want to make him madder…"

"Greta, I don't think Wolfram could ever be angry at you. He loves you too much. Let's just finish dinner now so that way, you'll be closer to your bedtime story." Yuuri gave Greta one last smile before looking to Sara apologetically, who gave him his own smile in return.

Yuuri was a wonderful father. It was obvious he was raising Greta right. He was so young and he was already doing better than most older adults did. Feeling melancholy, Sara took another bite of food and wondered what it would have been like to have something as kind and loving as Yuuri for a father.

----

Conrad found Wolfram in his bedroom he shared with Yuuri. He had had a feeling his brother would be there and so he wasn't shocked to see him lying under the covers. Wolfram had always ran to go hide under the blankets whenever he had gotten upset. It seemed to still be a habit of his.

He didn't bother to be quiet as he walked up to the bed. He knew Wolfram had heard him as soon as he had walked in.

"You're going to ask me to go apologize, aren't you?" Wolfram didn't take the covers off his head and so his words sounded muffled, losing the rough edge that had laced them.

Conrad smiled and sat down on the bed. "I'm not. I was wondering if you wanted to tell me why you got so angry suddenly at the dinner table."

"I don't."

"I'll just wait here then."

It didn't take long for Wolfram to talk. Conrad hadn't expected it to. He knew his little brother would want to talk about it. He usually did when he was this upset, but was too proud sometimes just to say anything. Conrad knew this well and had waited. Even if he didn't want to talk, he would have found a way to make him talk. Something was going on with Yuuri and Wolfram, and Conrad wanted things to get better.

"Do you know I don't sleep here anymore?"

Conrad had had an idea Wolfram wasn't sharing a bed with Yuuri anymore but he hadn't known for sure and didn't want to say anything. Now he did and the knowledge made him feel worse. What else had been going on? He was about to say something until Wolfram continued.

"Stupid wimp, I thought he just couldn't love other men, but then he falls for one. And it wasn't even his fiancé he fell for. Stupid, stupid wimp!" Things were silent for a little while. Conrad had wondered when this would happen, when Wolfram would realize Yuuri probably would never love him back, but Conrad had always thought what Wolfram had. That it was just impossible for Yuuri to feel any attraction to any man. But then Sara had shown up and thrown that theory completely out of the water. And then to have him here and Yuuri unintentionally making his feelings so obvious.

"I accidentally told Yuuri how I felt. He didn't even know I was in love with him. Can you believe that idiot? He probably doesn't even have any idea how he feels for Saralegui. He told me he didn't see a problem with touching Saralegui. Like that's something you tell the person you're engaged to! The one that lo--…" he trailed off and with the silence that takes over, Conrad knows that his little brother is probably crying. Quietly, but he is. He is hurt and his heart is broken.

Nobody had thought about Wolfram's feelings during this. Everybody had known Yuuri's heart would break, but nothing had been thought towards his fiancé. Yuuri was expected to suffer and he would be comforted, but what about Wolfram?

Actually, Conrad thought with remorse, Wolfram would probably not want to be comforted at all. Too proud to admit he was hurt and too stubborn to ask for any help. He would endure on his own with nobody's shoulder to lean on.

Conrad sighed and sat silently on the bed, waiting for Wolfram to stop crying.

There was nothing else he could do.

----

Yuuri had offered to walk Sara back to his room and that was what they were currently doing, Berias walking quietly behind them.

"I'm sorry, Sara. That dinner wasn't that great, was it? Kind of a disaster actually." Yuuri did seem truly sorry over the incident that had happened and Sara wasn't sure how to just make him stop apologizing while trying to find out exactly why Wolfram had freaked out. "It's mostly my fault anyway…"

Sara found his cue and so he gave a look to Berias, who disappeared behind a corner momentarily, and stopped Yuuri from moving by putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. "What do you mean it's mostly your fault? You didn't do anything wrong. Or at least, I didn't see anything you did wrong. Von Bielefeld honestly just seemed to get angry over nothing at all."

A flash of guilt came to Yuuri's face. Yuuri, sweet and naïve, really was acting like he had done something wrong.

"Yuuri?" Sara asked, making sure he sounded sufficiently worried.

"Wolfram and I are engaged."

That was one thing Sara had not been expecting. They were engaged? But hadn't Conrad Weller said that Yuuri came from a place where marriage of the same sex wasn't allowed? The engagement couldn't have been Yuuri's idea, then. Had he been forced into it? It didn't seem likely. Nobody at the castle seemed to want their king unhappy and wouldn't have really made him do anything he did not want to do. What was the full story?

When Sara said nothing, Yuuri took that as a sign to tell the story.

"It was when I first got here. Wolfram had some really bad ideas on humans. He didn't want me as Shin Makoku's Maou in the beginning. Actually, a lot of people didn't want me as Maou. I can't really blame them. I was just awkward little Yuuri Shibuya. Moments before I didn't even know the language! Or even where I was or who I was either."

To say Sara found it shocking that nobody had wanted Yuuri to lead their nation at first was an understatement. Everybody liked him so much that it seemed like that was the way it had always been. It almost didn't seem right actually. Yuuri didn't look angry over it, but actually, he was smiling as if remembering it as something good that had happened. It wasn't a bad memory to Yuuri. Did he even have bad memories?

"Anyway, long story short, Wolfram said something really mean and I slapped him which I guess meant that I proposed to him. Wolfram liked it just as much as I did. Different reasons, though. I was not going to marry a man and Wolfram did not want to marry a half human. He challenged me to some duel thing and I won. I don't know how. It's not like I knew what I was doing. I still don't how to handle a sword right. But because I won the duel, our engagement was final."

Sara nodded slowly and then grew perplexed. "Yuuri, couldn't you just call it off?"

"I tried," Yuuri said with a sigh and leaned up against the wall. He smiled tiredly, as if he was recalling all the times he had gone through with Wolfram. From that smile alone, Sara could see that Yuuri didn't seem to dislike Wolfram. "But I guess Wolfram kind of liked the idea to being engaged to me. I never knew why at first. I thought maybe he thought it was some duty or maybe he just wanted to marry a king. I'm kind of an idiot." He laughed and his smile grew sadder until it showed no traces of happiness.

Sara took a step closer to Yuuri and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't call yourself that."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I am. All the times Wolfram acted jealous and all the times he claimed he loved me…Sara, he was in love with me and I never realized it."

And now it made sense. Sara could remember Wolfram acting jealous towards him in the beginning. Yuuri and von Bielefeld were engaged and it was unrequited love. Yuuri didn't love him. Some small part of him felt relieved that Yuuri didn't love him, but it was stupid. It wasn't like it made a difference to him if Yuuri was in love with someone. Besides, he could tell just by one look that the blonde mazoku was ruled too much by his emotions. He could easily be defeated.

"I don't love him. I feel really bad and I guess I wish I did so he could be happy because we're friends…but I don't love him. I don't think I can. I don't think I ever can and actually, I don't think I want to. I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"You? Selfish? Oh, Yuuri. You're too thoughtful for your own good." Sara chuckled and moved closer to Yuuri, smiling at him. "Look at all the things you've done for me. I know you must have done more things for everybody else you've met and you think you're selfish because you can't love someone? The fact that you care enough to wish you could, even just a little, shows more character than…" The words were hard to say and the smile slipped off his face. He was stunned he was about to say it and he didn't know why he was going to. He gulped and looked away. "Than me." Yuuri would react to that and so he quickly smiled again. "And also, you don't find yourself attracted to men, right? There's not much you can do then."

Yuuri's face changed and he looked serious.

"Actually, I don't think that's the problem anymore."

Yuuri's hand found Sara's and Sara felt his entire body tense up. Yet not in discomfort and he couldn't really explain why he had suddenly tensed up as soon as Yuuri had grabbed his hand. Or why he was starting to move closer to him or why he just noticed that Yuuri really was handsome in his own unique way with those deep, black eyes and how his skin had that slight tan to it…

Everything crashed when Berias showed himself and coughed. Sara looked back and slightly glared at his protector. He felt like something really great had been interrupted even though he wasn't very sure what had just happened between him and Yuuri. But there was still a sense of disappointment gnawing at him now.

"Um, let me get you back to your room now. You're probably tired now and everything…"

Sara nodded, the disappointment growing.

Nothing was said the rest of the way and when they got to Sara's room, Yuuri gave him a quick good-bye and told him he'd be there in the morning to continue the tour.

When Sara got inside his room, he shut the door quickly and sat down on his bed, clutching his hands in his lap as he noticed how fast his heart was beating and that he couldn't get it to slow down.

----

The next few days went by smoothly and too quick for anybody's liking. Sara was shocked to find he wanted to spend more time with Yuuri. He was having fun. Actual fun. He had known he'd always liked Yuuri because he was interesting, but he was starting to like him more. Making sure that Yuuri spent all his time with him wasn't just for his plan anymore, but it was also because he would actually start to feel lonely if he wasn't around him.

"Sara, catch!"

Sara looked up to find a baseball hurtling towards him and he ducked, the baseball bouncing off the tree he was sitting under then landing in front of him. Picking the ball up, he scowled at it. One thing he found he didn't like about Yuuri was that he had to like one of the most annoying games in the world: baseball. Yuuri had been excited to show him the game and Sara had been curious. Two innings later, Sara wished the damn game would just disappear. He wasn't any good at it. Yuuri was amazing at the game, able to jump into the air to catch the ball with as much grace as you could have with the action. He could hit the ball with the bat thing pretty well too. He was also a fantastic runner.

Sara had felt like a fool as he had played with Yuuri. He had stumbled, gotten way too sweaty to be considered good (Yuuri, at least, looked kind of handsome with the slight sheen the sweat gave off under the sun), and just couldn't catch the ball. During the game, he was sure he had seen even Berias smiling at his misfortune! Conrad, of course, always smiled, but Sara found the smile even more irritating when it was clear he found how bad he was at the game amusing. He'd definitely have to find a way to get back at them for that.

"Ah, sorry. I thought I'd give you some more practice, trying to catch the ball," Yuuri apologized as he jogged up to Sara.

Sara handed the ball back over to Yuuri, trying hard to put a smile on his face, but he was sure he was failing. He really did hate Baseball "Yuuri, I don't think I'm ever going to get better. You've seen me. I'm horrible."

"You're not that bad!" Sara dropped the smile and gave Yuuri a flat look. "Okay, so maybe you're not that great either. You just need some practice!" Sara continued to give Yuuri the same look and finally, Yuuri frowned. "Or maybe not."

"That's better, now, come on. Sit down with me. It's a nice day to be lazy." He tugged Yuuri down by his hand, letting out a 'oof!' when he landed halfway on him. He should have thought that out better. When Yuuri didn't move right away, Sara looked down at him and saw he seemed to be frozen. "Mm, Yuuri, when I meant be lazy, I didn't mean on me. I meant more along the lines of next to me."

Yuuri jumped off him and stuttered out an apology, sitting next to Sara. Sara laughed quietly and laid his head down on Yuuri's shoulder, not thinking much about the action. He found that with Yuuri, he became a lot more impulsive and that it didn't bother him too much to do so.

"Uh, Sara?"

Sara closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Yuuri?"

"Your head. It's kind of on my shoulder."

"Mmhmm. Is there a problem?"

"No, I don't mind. Um, do you?"

This time, Sara didn't keep his laugh silent and he giggled loudly at Yuuri's embarrassed tone. Did he ever love the way Yuuri talked when he became embarrassed. It was cute and never failed to make him smile. He loved embarrassing him just for the way he talked. And also because Yuuri did look nice with a blush covering his face.

"I don't think I would have put my head there if I did."

Things were silent as they both sat there under the tree, protected from the harsh rays of the sun and Sara wished things could stay just as they were for forever. He felt so relaxed, so happy. It didn't matter he had no mother or his father had never been there for him. It didn't matter that soon enough, he'd be betraying Yuuri and finally getting the power he needed. No, nothing mattered except that he felt more at peace than he had ever felt before. Even as a child, he was sure he couldn't recall ever feeling so nice.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Sara's eyes opened when he felt Yuuri rest his head on his. He smiled, finding the act nice for some reason. He grabbed Yuuri's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I am too," he admitted. "I'm so happy being here." Usually, he wouldn't confess to something such as that, but with Yuuri, he wanted him to know. Yuuri wanted him happy, why, he wasn't sure, but Yuuri did. Yuuri liked it when he smiled and laughed. "And with you."

"Sara…" The familiar weight of Yuuri's head on his disappeared and Sara raised his head to look at him. He looked surprised that Sara had said that and Sara was a little surprised he had said it too. But it was the truth. He was happy being with Yuuri. He was a good friend.

His only friend.

The only one who probably cared about him at all.

The knowledge made his mind go blank as he leaned forward, whispering Yuuri's name as his lips moved closer to the ones mere breaths away. Yuuri's eyes were slowly closing as he moved nearer, the space between their lips lessening and lessening until he felt the tingle of Yuuri's breaths on his lips. He wanted the distance closed completely. He wanted to kiss Yuuri more than he had ever wanted to kiss anybody else. He wanted Yuuri.

"Yuuri?! Your Majesty?! Where are you?! You have so many lessons to make up for!"

The moment was effectively ruined when that idiot Yuuri called Gunter started shouting. Sara growled softly as he moved back, wanting to teach that foolish man never to interrupt him ever again. Yuuri would probably object, though, and so he glared at him.

"You are far too popular for your own good."

Yuuri was blushing more than he had before and he laughed. "I guess so." He flinched when Gunter called for him again. "I don't want to go to lessons. I want to be lazy."

"With me?" Sara teased and when he noticed him and Yuuri were still holding hands, he began to rub his thumb over the back of Yuuri's hand with gentle strokes. When Yuuri gave a small nod, he took that as his cue. He stood up, pulling Yuuri with him and began running the opposite way from Gunter's voice. "Then come on!"

"Sara, what?! What are you doing? This isn't being lazy!"

His only reply was to laugh and keep pulling Yuuri along to a group of bushes he had seen earlier. They were large enough to hide them if they stayed close together. He held Yuuri to him, feeling the adrenaline rush still going through him from before as they had run. Now they'd have to be quiet if they didn't want to be caught.

"Yuuri! Please! Do not avoid me, Your Majesty! I only wish to think about your educational needs!"

Sara held Yuuri to him closer, his back against his chest and it felt fitting. Yuuri belonged there and a feeling of possessiveness overtook Sara as he gripped onto Yuuri harder. If Yuuri noticed, he didn't say anything, but Sara had noticed that when he did things Yuuri didn't like, he didn't say anything. Ever. Yuuri only continued to let him do what he wanted. Sara smirked at the knowledge. He could make Yuuri do anything he wanted him to, without his power of suggestion. Yuuri did it all on his own. That sort of ability was dizzying. It made his head spin with hunger for more.

It was then that Greta, Yuuri's daughter Sara remembered easily this time, came upon them. Honestly, he had wanted Yuuri all to himself for the moment, but one thing he had learned was that getting the Maou all to yourself was challenging. Everybody loved Yuuri. And, all things considered, he guessed Greta wasn't too bad. She was polite and wasn't the kind of possessive the rest of the residents of Blood Pledge Castle were.

"Are you guys playing hide and seek or something?" Greta asked, crawling her way to them. "Can I play?"

Yuuri put a finger to his lip, signaling her to be quiet as he held her to him similar to the way Sara was holding him. "We're hiding from Gunter," he whispered.

"Oh. Why? And why is Sara-san hiding with you too?"

It was hard not to smile at the 'san' she added on and so Sara did smile as he answered her question this time. "I'm making sure Yuuri isn't caught. I like him too much for him to spend his day away from me." Yuuri grew taut at that, but said nothing.

The little girl turned her head back to look at him, her big brown eyes wide with innocence, before she grinned. Sara noted that even though there was no blood relation to Yuuri, Greta's smile looked so much like his. He couldn't really dislike the girl.

"Okay, then I'll protect both of you! Gunter won't find you, Yuuri! And you neither, Sara-san!"

"Why thank you," Sara thanked as he rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, finding that he really loved that spot a lot.

And that actually bothered him.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Notes: **To be continued? Whaaaaat? You guys, this is only part ONE of this chapter. When I got to 7.5k words, I realized it would be a good idea to split it up. xD This chapter altogether should be around at least 10k words, maybe. And next part, I will warn you: Most intense thing I have ever written. Which seems weird, or maybe not once you read it. It should be up in the next week or so. I love writing for this story and I will admit that this is my favorite to work on out of all my projects. But shhh, don't tell. ;)


	9. Chapter 7, Part Two

Disclaimer: Yeah, same as part one. I still have not found a way to own KKM.

**Apology:** I am sorry for this taking longer than I said it would. Things came up right after I updated. I would also like to apologize for any future...grief coming up. I am sorry. :( An explanation for things will be after this. Also, sorry for the long explanation at the end. xD

* * *

Warm baths for Sara were like warm baths for everybody else: relaxing. He loved taking them, soaking and letting the dirt and stress from the day be washed away. Nice smelling soaps were his favorite. Letting the comforting fragrance waft around him helped clear his mind.

Yuuri had offered Sara his bath and so Sara used it. The other baths did not have the same luxuriousness that Yuuri's had and that made all the difference in the world. So far, there had been no problem (Yuuri hadn't complained anyway) and so Sara had no issues with using the bath.

Currently the bath was doing nothing to help clear his mind and Sara was considering just getting out and going back to his room. All because of one problem.

Yuuri Shibuya was the most aggravating person in existence.

The plan had been simple. Befriend the Maou, earn his trust, have him horribly weaken Big Shimaron, and then possibly find a way to lock him up or kill him. There were still plans to add Shin Makoku under his rule as well after taking down Big Shimaron.

Yet Yuuri, caring and down-to-earth Yuuri had ruined it all.

By being genuinely nice.

It was not what Sara had been expecting at all. Yes, he had found himself taken in by him once in a while, taking a moment to honestly be in awe at his kindness, but it had never seemed like it would become much of a problem. It had not seemed possible that he would like Yuuri and _want_ to be his friend. Actually wanting and worrying over somebody liking you was something Sara was not used to.

Plus, he wanted to kiss him.

The kissing part did not worry him as much as everything else did. Kissing, physical affection of any kind, was something Sara was used to. He kissed and touched a lot of people. It was an easy entertainment and a way for his mind to get off of things. When he was younger, he had found it comforting and had made it a substitute for love. He would not let it anymore. Making sex important _emotionally_ made him feel weak.

Wanting to kiss Yuuri really didn't mean a thing. A kiss was a kiss was a kiss and actually, he had thought about it when they'd been locked together in that coffin. The way their bodies had touched and the way Yuuri had looked at him had made his fingers twitch. He had come close to doing it before deciding to have Yuuri talk about something small and stupid like his castle, if he remembered right and that was what they had talked about. The only reason Sara had held back was because Yuuri seemed clingy and probably had never even been kissed.

His physical needs were overruling logic and that was fine. Physical was easy to control and he could do it easily. That was not what he was about worried about.

What worried Sara was that he could not remember wanting anybody, needing somebody, to like him since…his father. His fists clenched and he scowled. What did Yuuri think he was doing?

Things were getting too serious. He needed to hold back from Yuuri. He needed to just let him go to his stupid little lessons and stop feeling lonely. What did it matter if he had never talked to someone like he did with Yuuri before? What did it matter that Yuuri made him happy? That he made him feel comfortable?

And what did it matter that Yuuri actually liked him? Truly liked him?

The only person to ever do that…

When he had confessed to Yuuri that everybody he knew got along with him because of whom he was, Yuuri had looked sad. Not politely sad, the kind of sad you didn't mean but only did to be nice, but actually sad. As if he was just told something horrible. And then Yuuri, stupid and nice and caring and so damn annoying! Yuuri had smiled and said:

"_Not me. I like you, Sara. I'm already a king, so…yeah. I like you. Promise_."

It wasn't eloquent, it was not poetic genius; it was…the truth.

Yuuri always seemed to be speaking the truth. Whenever he said something nice, he meant it and honestly felt it. Every compliment he gave him was real and it made Sara feel disgusting.

"_You have a nice smile. You should smile more_."

"_I love your laugh_!"

"_Your hair's so soft! And long. Longer than any hair I've seen on a guy, but I don't know. I kind of like it._"

Sara was used to compliments. Men and women told him how much his smile shined, his laughter twinkled, and his hair was a beautiful flaxen color and felt like silk or some other comforting fabric. All romantic and the same kind of compliments that would make one feel as if they were walking on air.

But all fake. They were not said with the honesty Yuuri's held. His were real compliments. It made Sara's stomach churn and his barriers break down. Until he was drawn to Yuuri, smiling and hugging him. Holding his hand, begging for him to spend more time with him and forget whatever else he had to do.

Yuuri made him feel needy.

And the worst part was that he did not notice until Berias had met him back in his room and had told him "_When you are with the Maou, Your Majesty, you seem more sad. You frown more and remember more of your troubles from what I see. But it would seem like there are just as many real smiles and laughs to replace those. I though I would let you know._"

Him and Berias had a very shrewd way of warning things to the other, making sure nobody caught on and what Berias had done was warn him.

_You are behaving vulnerably_.

That was what Berias had told him.

If Berias was warning him, then something serious was going on and now thinking back on it, yes, things were becoming dangerous. He could not like Yuuri and that's what he was doing.

He would tell Yuuri he was sick. He would have to take it seriously and 'oh, please, do not worry over my expense, Yuuri, please!' It would work. It would have to work because things were getting out of control and--

"Sara?"

Yuuri's voice made him freeze and his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand. The pain was barely noticeable and all he _could_ notice was how his heart was beating faster than he was sure it ever had.

"Oh, Yuuri," he murmured, making sure not to look at him as he groped the space behind him where he had placed his glasses. "I'll just leave now, so I don't bother you or anything." When he got his glasses, the next thing he reached for was his towel and he stood up, wrapping it around him. He had been ready to get out of the bath, but without knowing it, Yuuri was up close to him. Smiling and he looked so friendly when he smiled…

"It's no big deal. Not like I haven't taken a bath with people before and I don't know, I think a bath can be more fun if you have someone there with you."

Sara felt trapped as he stared at Yuuri. He wanted to leave and even though it was just as easy as walking around Yuuri, he still felt like he was ensnared in some trap. Completely spellbound.

His stomach felt queasy and his heart was still beating way too fast.

Friendship wasn't that great at all.

Sara smiled, awkwardly, and it was probably nothing like the dazzling ones he always gave people. "No, no. I don't need to bother you and I really would hate to do that and all…"

Yuuri grabbed Sara's wrist and pulled him down next to him when he got into the bath. "And it isn't a bother, so just take a bath with me?" How Yuuri said it made Sara mutely nod and Yuuri's smile became bigger. "Good. You've probably never taken a bath like this with someone, have you?"

He almost laughed at that. He'd taken baths with people. But definitely not in the innocent way Yuuri was implying. So he shook his head. "I can't say I have." Suddenly, his teasing nature took over and he smirked. "What do you do? Do you wash each other?" Taking a wash cloth that was in the water, he wiped at Yuuri's shoulder.

Just as he thought would happen, Yuuri blushed. This he could deal with. Taking control of the situation and causing the reactions he knew he could make. If he could just keep Yuuri blushing the entire bath, there would be no problem. Soon enough, he'd wash a little closer to his chest and Yuuri would get too shy and stop him. This would happen because Sara knew it would.

When he did wash closer to his chest, Yuuri did nothing to stop him. Eyebrows furrowing, Sara waited for the Maou to make some kind of sign of wanting him to stop. He did not.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri still said nothing and Sara _needed_ a reaction he had predicted. He went lower and began washing around his stomach. It was then that Yuuri finally did something. Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pinned Sara with a serious look. This had not been something Sara had expected and now he needed to get out of that bath and quickly. Things were getting away from him. He needed to regroup his thoughts…he needed to re-plan…he needed to…

"Sara, we need to talk."

Sara gulped and didn't even try to smile. That was not what he needed at all. "If I went too far with my joke, then--"

"Actually, you didn't really go far enough…" Yuuri mumbled and Sara had no idea what that meant. Yuuri took a big breath in and he looked like he wanted to run out of the bath too. Why didn't he? Sara would have had no problem with it because he wanted to do the exact same. "Sara, I really like you."

There went that honesty again.

"You're my friend and I mean that…"

Why did he have to tell the _truth_?

"I know you're sad, Sara. I know. You don't have to say anything because I can see it in your eyes." Sara tensed at that. No way was he so easy to read. No. Yuuri _lied_. He had to even though Sara knew he never lied. "I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry. I want you to be happy because you are my friend."

"Yuuri," he said in a way that sounded a lot like a warning. His voice was deeper and he felt ready to growl. This was not the way he was supposed to act around Yuuri. "Do _not _go down this road. I'm telling you right now. Don't." His power of suggestion was surfacing; he could feel the power swarm around him. If worst came to worst…

"I have to, I'm sorry. I know this must make you feel uncomfortable; I can hear it in your voice." Was that what Yuuri thought he heard? Did he not hear anger and threats? Sara did laugh that time as he looked away finally and down to the floor of the pool. "But I'm sick of being a wimp."

Sara felt ready to vomit. He was uncomfortable, Yuuri was right about that. But he felt so sick. He needed to sleep, plan things over again, things with the knowledge of what Yuuri could do to him.

He almost screamed when he felt Yuuri's hand on his chest, where the scar of the arrow Berias had hit him.

"And after what you've done, you don't need a wimp."

"You have no idea what I need, Yuuri."

"I'm not very smart and well, I know that. I can be pretty dumb sometimes and ask anybody if they agree and they will. Except for maybe Conrad, but he's always full of compliments anyway. But that's not the point. The point is, Sara." His hand left Sara's chest and he grabbed his chin, softly and with enough force to make Sara looked at him. "The point is that I do know what you need and what you need is love. Everybody needs that and you do too."

Sara glared at him. "Really now?"

Yuuri looked unaffected at the glare and he nodded. "Yeah. You do. And it's so inappropriate and I kind of wanted to keep this from you because what you need is a friend, not a…well…ugh. _Sara_, listen to me! I'm trying not to be a wimp here and look at how I'm talking! I'm only a wimp in this one thing and you know if Wolfram saw me right now, he'd choke me and tell me just to get it over with! That's what his voice inside my head is telling me to do. But…but enough stalling." He coughed and his hand fell from Sara's chin to put both his hands on Sara's shoulders. "Sara, listen to me carefully."

"Maybe I don't want to listen."

"Probably not but I have to say this. Please."

This entire bath idea was stupid!

"Sara, I love you."

"…"

"I'm in love with you."

"…"

"Like, fallen for you. Want to be with you, marry you, and maybe even have a family with you."

"Yuuri…" Sara growled, feeling sicker and angrier than he ever had before. How dare Yuuri tell him this! How dare he…how dare he…

How dare he mean it! How dare he so casually give him something he thought he would never really get! Something he felt he would never want because who needed love anyway? He was fine being on his own! He had Berias anyway. A loyal servant to the end and that was all he needed! His country, Berias, and himself!

"Please don't be mad at me! Please. I'm not trying to do anything, but I thought you should know."

"Yuuri let me go. Now." He needed out of the room. Out of the country if he could. He'd find some other way to get what he needed. He'd forget Yuuri Shibuya existed and he'd make sure everybody knew that the Maou was a horrible person and needed to be killed right on the spot! How dare he make him feel so weak! That deserved a punishment! Anything!

Yuuri didn't let go. "Sara, we need to talk about this. We're young and yeah, this is probably way over our heads, but we seriously need to talk about this."

"I'm warning you: Let. Me. Go. _Now_!" He snarled the last part and Yuuri did look momentarily threatened before he just looked resolute again. He needed his powers of suggestion, but they weren't coming! He couldn't concentrate!

What had this damn Maou done to him?!

"I can't do that. I'm sorry. I know if I let go, you'll just run away and…ah, this is such a bad love confession. I didn't think you'd be angry. Stunned and maybe you'd ignore me for a while at the worst or something, but not _angry_."

Sara laughed, tilting his head back as he did. Sounding cold and not the same Saralegui Yuuri was used to. He looked back to him, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "Then perhaps, Yuuri, you do not know me as well as you'd hoped."

"Yeah, maybe," Yuuri agreed. That had not been expected. Yuuri wasn't supposed to agree. He was supposed to be hurt or something. Damn him… "So I'll get to know you better. I want to. I want to know every little thing about you and I know I don't. But I want to. So badly, Sara. Please, please, let me. I love you."

There was so much emotion in Yuuri's eyes and there were a few things Sara could definitely recognize. Hurt and fear were two of the things. And Sara knew that one of those feelings had to be love and it made him want to cry.

How long had it been since he cried? He hadn't even cried when his father had died.

_That_ was when he lost it. When he finally did start to cry and he began to flail as he tried to get out of Yuuri's grasp. His powers wouldn't come to him and so this was what he was left with. Acting like a complete child throwing a temper tantrum as he cried and begged to be let go of.

"Let me go! Let me go! I hate this! I hate you! I hate everything! Let me go! I don't want to be here! I don't want to see you! I wish I'd never met you! Let me go! Let me go!"

The grasp Yuuri had on him did not loosen and it instead got tighter as Yuuri didn't dare let go, even though Sara knew he was being very cruel and saying horrible things.

"Sara, calm down! Think about what you're doing! What you're saying! You don't hate me, we're friends! Please stop this and let's just talk, okay?"

"I'm not lying! You're just an idiot!" Why couldn't he get away? Why didn't Yuuri just give up and let him go? He wasn't the only guy around! There were plenty of other men to fall in love with! "We were never friends! I hate you! I hate you more than anything else so let. Me. GO!" He screamed.

Yuuri actually did look scared as Sara was having what he thought might be a breakdown. Yuuri had probably never dealt with anything like this before, but Sara could not find it in him to care. If this scared him so bad, made him uncomfortable, he needed to let go!

"I'll never do that," Yuuri murmured as he leaned forward and kissed Sara in what had to be the gentlest kiss Sara had ever experienced in the many he'd had.

It was soft and sweet and Sara could feel everything Yuuri felt towards him in it. He'd been right in thinking Yuuri had never really kissed anybody and as for technique, it was horrible. It was not very pleasurable in any physical sense, but it was the only physical thing Sara was sure he had ever felt love in.

How many times had he just wanted to be loved? How many times did he wish his father would hug him? Or that recurring dream of being held as a baby could just be real?

Sara cried harder, squeezing his eyes shut and returning Yuuri's kiss, and relaxing. When Yuuri was sure that Sara would not run from him, he let go and Sara promptly wrapped his arms around him, stopping the kiss.

"Please, Yuuri. Please just…please..."

He was incoherent and weak, yet none of this entered Sara's mind. The fact that he was doing the very thing he was worried he'd be doing just a mere ten minutes before didn't bother him. No, he only kissed Yuuri, pushing him to give affection the only way he knew how. It was probably mean, Yuuri was such an obvious virgin and he was already acting awkwardly in just his touches alone; but Sara couldn't find it in him to care.

There was only Yuuri and him and a love he didn't think was possible.

----

Wolfram stretched with a groan as he made his way towards Yuuris's bath. It had been a hard day of training and he grimaced at the coat of dried sweat he could feel all over his body. A nice, relaxing bath was in order and Yuuri's bath was definitely the most relaxing. Yuuri most likely was already done bathing since Wolfram had figured out what schedule Yuuri liked to live by. It had been something he had done because he thought it was his job as a fiancé.

Sometimes, he couldn't believe how far he'd gone and how far he would still go for Yuuri. He loved him and Wolfram knew it would probably last forever.

Yuuri hadn't noticed, but Wolfram had seen a lot of what went on between him and Sara during the past few days. He hadn't meant to stalk, not wanting to seem that desperate, but he had accidentally come upon seeing the two play baseball and when he saw Saralegui fall down, he had smirked in victory. Saralegui had one fatal flaw: he was horrible at sports.

Yet Yuuri had only laughed good-naturedly and hadn't made the other feel bad. Actually, Yuuri didn't even look like he was bothered by the fact that Saralegui wasn't good at his precious baseball at all and he still seemed to have fun. Wolfram wasn't sure what he had been expecting anyway. Of course it wouldn't matter to Yuuri. Yuuri was too nice to care about things like that.

But the entire time Yuuri was with Saralegui, they did nothing but flirt. It was obvious to anybody who bothered to look at the two. The way they always held hands and made constant eye contact. Every time Wolfram had seen Yuuri, he was with Saralegui.

The worst blow was when Greta had told him she liked Saralegui and wished he could stay.

"_Yuuri is really happy with him_! _And Sara-san's really nice and he has pretty hair and he said he'd teach how to do things with my hair too_!"

Greta meant the world to him and while he knew she was just an innocent child…it still stung a little.

He had been okay with Yuuri and Saralegui being friends and putting his trust in the human--because he did save Yuuri-- was something he could do too. But he had never given permission for him to steal his fiancé! If Yuuri was even his fiancé now.

What was needed was a bath and he needed to unwind. Just for a few minutes at least. He needed a break from thinking about Yuuri and Saralegui. He wanted to think about nothing at the moment. But when he walked inside, that idea was tossed away when he saw Yuuri and Saralegui in the bath, wrapped around each other and kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

Nausea hit Wolfram like a ton of bricks and he was about to run to a bathroom because he was sure he was going to vomit any moment and then he saw Saralegui look at him.

And he was frozen solid.

----

Sara moaned into Yuuri's mouth when he coaxed it open and had Yuuri bring his tongue into the kiss. Yuuri was starting to slowly get better and also gaining more courage as the kiss went on. His hands were at Sara's waist and were softly stroking the skin there.

Sara's eyes opened when he heard some noise and saw Wolfram von Bielefeld standing at the threshold of the room.

That stupid mazoku, the only one who could possibly get in the way. Maybe Yuuri didn't love von Bielefeld, but he cared enough to probably do anything for him. They were raising Greta together after all. It was possible he could make up some excuse for him to leave for Greta's sake or something like that.

Jealousy flared inside Sara and he finally found he was able to concentrate enough to be able to use his powers. He willed Wolfram to stand there as he turned his and Yuuri's bodies enough, still keeping eye contact with von Bielefeld, so Sara could keep the mazoku there and he could make sure Yuuri would not see him. He made Yuuri move his head to his neck.

"Kiss me there, Yuuri, please…" he mewled, knowing how needy and how utterly innocent he sounded. He grinned when he did feel Yuuri kissing his neck and he nipped at it experimentally, which Sara groaned at.

Wolfram von Bielefeld would see just who Yuuri belonged to.

----

Wolfram wasn't sure how, but he knew Saralegui was controlling him now. Making him stand there to watch as Yuuri kissed him and did the things Wolfram had always dreamed Yuuri would do to him.

"Yuuri," Saralegui moaned as his eyes glowed blue and he only smirked and pawed at Yuuri's back. "Yuuri, so good…"

Wolfram wanted to run. He wanted to cry and run away and pretend none of this happened. But the longer he stood there and watched, the more he knew he would never be able to forget. No, because he knew as much as he wished and hoped, this was something Yuuri would never do to him. Yuuri would never love him.

He wanted to sob! He wanted to set things on fire! He wanted to scream and kick and break down! But he was stuck! He could move and nothing and why had he trusted that damn human anything?! Something wasn't right with him! Who would do this to someone?!

"Sara…mm…love you." Wolfram was sure his heart stopped. "Don't leave…"

Saralegui's smirk grew and his hand moved lower. "Never, Yuuri. Never."

_Saralegui was a cruel asshole_, Wolfram thought as he was allowed one tear to roll down his cheek. It stung his eye and then he felt free in some odd sense. He ran away as fast as he could and finally was able to sob as he ran down some hallway. He began coughing as he tried not to throw up.

----

When they were alone again, Saralegui pulled Yuuri's head up to his so they could kiss again. Now, with that problem taken care of, he could go back to having fun. Back to being with Yuuri and just letting him love him.

And then he remembered exactly why he was in Shin Makoku, why he should not have been kissing Yuuri, why he should not have done that to Wolfram von Bielefeld, and just how much he had possibly messed things up.

His eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss again. They hadn't kissed for long and it hadn't gotten too deep, but Sara panted like it had and Yuuri smiled at him a little awkwardly.

"Um, are you suffocating?"

Sara mumbled something. He didn't know what he mumbled but it didn't matter because he was out of that bath and wrapping his robe around him as he walked out, leaving Yuuri alone and most likely wondering just what he had done wrong, but Sara did not care.

His steps were fast and hurried, taking long strides to make sure he would get to his room faster. Somewhere along the way, he heard Berias' steps behind his. Berias must have been near when everything had happened. So he knew just what had happened. That did not help matters at all.

When he got into his room, he shut the door with a slam, not caring that Berias couldn't come inside now.

Too many emotions were swirling inside him now and with a scream, he threw everything off of his bed. Pillows, sheets, and blankets. It barely made a dent in his anger at himself and he began pacing, pulling at his hair and wondering what he could do.

He had completely spoiled his plans. Hadn't he been worried about doing that before Yuuri had come to the bath? Hadn't he known he was supposed to draw away from the Maou? Instead he had lost control and let Yuuri see his weakness. Nobody was allowed to see that, not even Berias. He didn't even let himself acknowledge things like that.

Was he honestly so weak that all it took were three measly words to make break down? Why was he so helpless?

Not only was his pride bruised, he was sure he was about to get arrested at any moment. What he had done to Wolfram von Bielefeld had been a horrible mistake. People knew he wasn't there for any good reason, but they had had no proof. Now they had proof. That mazoku would definitely blab and then what would happen?

He walked to his window and opened it, looking to see if there was any way he could escape through it. But with one glance down, he saw that it was impossible. He could not get down without killing himself. He pulled on his hair again as he felt angry tears form in his eyes.

And now he was crying again.

He was so weak! So powerless! Hadn't he taught himself not to need people? Had he not learned how to let go of emotions that only hindered himself? He had thought he had made himself strong and it was obvious he was wrong. He was weak and it _hurt_.

Sitting down on his bed, he cried and wondered just how Yuuri had done this to him. Yuuri had single-handedly done more damage to him than anybody else had. All it had taken was telling him he loved him. Love was definitely overrated if it could cause this much destruction. Such a bittersweet thing.

A few minutes later, as he continued to cry and yank on his hair, it was then that he realized that while Yuuri did have a hold on him, he had a hold on Yuuri. Yuuri was in love with him. Sara already knew the effects Yuuri had on him and he knew he could will himself against it, but Yuuri probably had no idea just what Sara could do to him. Sara was great at manipulation, even without his powers. What could he do if someone was in love with him? If Yuuri did love him, and Sara was sure he did, then perhaps this could help.

Finally, a smile made its way on his face and he stood up, the gears in his mind working.

Yes, Wolfram von Bielefeld might tell everybody in the castle just what happened, but they lacked one important person on their side: Yuuri, their precious little Maou. Since Yuuri was in love with him, Yuuri would be on his side no matter what. Sara was safe until the very end. All he had to do was make sure Yuuri stayed in love with him and that would not be very hard.

Instead of pulling on his hair, he calmly stroked his fingers through the blonde strands and let out a relieved sigh.

Everything was _fine_.

* * *

**Notes and very long explanations**: I'M SORRY, WOLFRAM FANS! Please, do not hate me or Sara! Please! Please! I love Wolfram too, you know :( Now, one thing I would like to apologize and explain about was something people told me: isn't this going a little too fast? And my answer? It is. I'm sorry for that and originally, I was going to have chapters explaining the last three days to kind of show Sara's feelings grow. But then I realized if I did that, this story might go on for too long (and very soon, I'll be very busy) and so I kind of...cut it out. Wanting to explain it in one chapter. Then chapter seven became over ten thousand words long and...yeah. :( Also, this all had to be in Sara's POV and the way I have this all set up would not work out. So, while it has gone too fast, I hope this chapter does kind of explain all of it. But I still want to explain it. Explain myself?

Without Yuuri really thinking about it, his actions showed his love for Sara. Yuuri really is in love with Sara and so he does things to make Sara happy just because he wants Sara happy. Sara has never gotten this kind of attention. Everybody who has tried making him happy has had their own reason. Yuuri does it for Sara. Sara has been emotionally neglected all his life basically. Children know parents are supposed to love them and so they kind of expect it. Sara's father never did and so this probably left Sara thinking "Okay, what's wrong with me?" We know the real truth, but Sara doesn't. Yes, he has maids doing things for him, but it's their job. They're 'paid' for it. They don't do it for him. And while Berias does love Sara and probably shows affection in little ways, Sara's too into himself. He doesn't notice and if he does, probably only thinks Berias does it because he's his servant too. Yuuri's is a lot more obvious.

While Sara thinks "Okay, what's wrong with me?" he comes up with "Nothing. It's no big deal to me and it's their problem. Not mine. I don't even need love." He still subcosciously looks for love, though. Which is why he becomes physical. Kissing anybody, doing things with anybody, everything. He wants love. He probably does realize this down the road and puts it kind of on hold. But the very thing Sara is craving, Yuuri is giving. Freely and with no strings attached. Yuuri makes him realize "I do need love and I want it." Sara freaks but eventually succumbs. He is very weak on in the inside in that area. We all need love. Be it in the form of family, friendship, or romantic love. We need it.

When it comes to Wolfram, Sara knows Yuuri does still care very deeply about Wolfram. No, he doesn't love him, but Yuuri still cares about him and Sara knows this. He wants Wolfram to know "Damn it, this is mine! Don't take my happiness away!"

But do you really think Sara will admit right away he is weak? Of course not. We have a long way to go until Sara knows how human he really is (even if he is only half).

Also, Sara is a virgin when it comes to intercourse. He's had other types of sex. But intercourse? A little too intense for our dear Sara. Plus, he is still young. And is Sara in love with Yuuri? Not exactly. While he does care about Yuuri, has a pretty serious crush, it is not yet love. He won't allow himself to fall in love.

Feel free to disagree with my thought process. I've never studied any psychology nor am I an expert with the effects of neglect. But this is how I see it all. Sorry this was all so long and everything. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Wishing on a star does nothing. I still don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

* * *

Yuuri hadn't seen Sara since last night and he was terrified to see him. Everything that had happened last night hadn't meant to happen and Yuuri was regretting it all. The sounds of Sara yelling and screaming at him still rung through his ears like a record that couldn't stop skipping. The feel of his lips against Sara's made him blush.

But Sara had run from him. That meant he didn't return his feelings.

But Sara kissed him. That meant he did.

Just what did Sara feel for him? Yuuri knew he wasn't good at these sorts of things and there was nobody to ask for advice. Going to Conrad was his usual habit, but Conrad didn't like Sara. Conrad would probably be disappointed in him and then Yuuri would feel horrible. Gunter, Gwendal, and Murata were a no too. There was nobody he could turn to and this time, he had to solve everything on his own.

If Sara was mad at him, though, hated him forever; what would he do? Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell him he loved him, but it wasn't something he wanted to hide anymore. It was something Sara had needed to hear, too. That someone could love him. Did love him.

Yuuri sighed as he left his room to make his way for breakfast. There was nothing he could do on an empty stomach and he did need to start the day anyway. He couldn't stay in his room and feel depressed all day. Nothing would get done that way.

"Yuuri!"

As he turned around, a sight he didn't think he'd be seeing ever again greeted him. Sara was running to him, a beautiful smile on his face. He laughed and leapt to Yuuri, who caught him easily.

"Sara?!"

Sara pulled away some to press a kiss to Yuuri's lips. "Good morning, Yuuri."

"Um, Sara?" Sara tilted his head to the side, silently signaling him to continue. "Not that I don't mind you in my arms or kissing me hello--seriously, I really don't mind--, why are you doing this?"

It was a question Yuuri knew he didn't want to ask. It probably would have been easier to just pretend Sara freaking out and running away had never happened, but that wasn't right and Yuuri hadn't been raised to just take the easy way out all the time.

An ashamed looked spread over Sara's face before he looked around and took Yuuri into a spare room they had been in front of. From the looks of it, nobody was occupying it.

"I want to apologize for my behavior, Yuuri. How I acted was immature and very…" He struggled for words until he decided. "Not like me."

The shame was still there, hiding in Sara's words, and Yuuri didn't like it. There was no reason for Sara to feel ashamed of how he felt. There was no reason to apologize for it. All Sara needed to do was be happy and every time Yuuri saw moments like this, it became more and more important to him make Sara happy.

"Don't apologize. If someone should be apologizing, it should be me. I basically forced myself on you!"

Sara looked at him with wide eyes before he began to laugh loudly. "Forced yourself on me? Oh, Yuuri! The things that come out of your mouth. You kissed me. I kissed you back. I did not feel forced to do it. It was enjoyable." Sara walked closer to him and Yuuri blushed.

"W-well, I'm glad you liked it, but still. You kept telling me to let you go and I wouldn't. I made you listen to me and that…that was wrong. That isn't how I was taught to handle things."

"It's good you didn't let go of me," said Sara, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and really, Yuuri wondered how red his face was. It was hot. He could feel it. "You made me realize that I am ready to do as you say I should. I am ready to move on. I want to. But this is where I fear I may be asking for too much…"

"Anything! You can have anything you want!" Yuuri impulsively promised, meaning every word. If Wolfram were there, he would have been livid. Telling him to stop being such an idiot and grow up. But it didn't matter and Wolfram wasn't there. This was something he wanted to do. Sara needed to know he was there for him.

A finger came to Yuuri's lips, caressing it, as Sara serenely smiled. "So kind. What have I done to deserve you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Yuuri wanted to answer it. "I ask that you take this journey with me. I ask that you be my strength and help to hold me up. I love you. I _need_ you." Behind those violet shades, Sara's eyes met Yuuri's and he gasped slightly. And then, he kissed him. It was not like the kisses they shared the night before. It wasn't hot and hurried. It was a simple kiss that lasted a few moments and actually, in many ways, Yuuri liked it more. It felt comfortable and safe. When they pulled away from each other, his eyes opened as he noticed Sara's had never closed.

"Of course I'll stay by your side! Forever if you need it and don't get sick of me. I love you."

Sara kissed him again shortly, smiling. "I know you do. But there's one more thing you should know. Yuuri, we have to keep the nature of our relationship private."

That…that didn't seem _right_. "You mean don't tell anybody we're together?" Yuuri frowned. If they loved each other, why keep it a secret? Wouldn't they want everybody to know? Yuuri knew he did. He wanted everybody in the entire world, both this world and his own world, to know just how much he loved Sara. Why wouldn't Sara want the same?

"Yes, exactly. Remember how some people reacted just to our alliance? What would happen if they found out we were more than just friends? I have had my life targeted many times. I do not want yours targeted just because of me. We are not just two children. We are kings. Kings responsible for thousands of lives. We cannot take that lightly."

Compared to him, Sara was more mature. There were times it was easy for Yuuri to forget just who he was, what his responsibilities were. In Japan, he was a child. Here, he was the great demon king. In charge of an entire nation. He was an adult. The two worlds were so different and for Yuuri, it was simple to not remember.

Sara was far more used to his role. Accustomed to it and had much more experience under his belt. Sara had grown up as royalty. He knew better than Yuuri did and Yuuri knew this. In this matter, it was better to rely on Sara.

Which was why Yuuri nodded and held onto Sara's hands tightly, vowing silently to himself he would listen to Sara and learn from him.

----

Things in the castle had been tense, Murata noticed, since King Saralegui had arrived. It was not shocking. Nobody liked the young king. But Murata did not expect things to be this nerve-racking. It made things difficult and gave him a headache as he tried to figure it all out. Why Saralegui was here and what his plans were. His mind had come up with nothing and that was possibly the most frustrating thing of all.

Looking at Yuuri and Saralegui, you wouldn't have guessed things were so bad in the castle. Yuuri didn't seem to notice how things really were as he laughed and spent his days with Saralegui. Gunter had complained that Yuuri had been missing all his classes and that was uncharacteristic of him. Yuuri didn't like the classes, but to make Gunter happy, he did try to go to a few. He wasn't even doing that.

Saralegui's hold on his friend was a lot more than he had anticipated.

It was while he was thinking about this, that he saw Saralegui walk out of an unoccupied room. The smirk on his face was a lot like the cat who ate the canary. That smile of his couldn't mean anything good and so Murata walked to him, wanting to find out why he was smiling so much.

"King Saralegui! Good morning!" A bright and cheerful smile was on his face. It took Saralegui off guard for a brief moment before a smile just as bright and cheerful as his appeared.

"Hello, Great Sage--"

"Murata. Call me Murata." The smile just slipped a little. "You and Yuuri are becoming such great friends; I think we should be able to be just a little less formal. Don't you agree?"

The happiness in Saralegui's smile disappeared completely. "Then call me Sara."

"No thank you, King Saralegui." The fact he didn't use Saralegui's nickname and its meaning didn't go past Saralegui at all and the smile vanished entirely.

"Ah, Great Sage." Well-played, Saralegui, Murata thought. "I was wondering if you have seen von Bielefeld today. Last night when I ran into him, he seemed very…not himself. Ill, as a matter of fact. I was worried about him."

That was very alarming to Murata as he wondered just what Saralegui meant by that. Had he even seen Wolfram? It was possible he was lying, but why would he choose Wolfram out of all the people to mention? They barely talked and Murata highly doubted Wolfram went through Saralegui's head at all. Saralegui probably had seen Wolfram, but Murata knew he had to be lying about something.

"That's…distressing." Murata said and then tried to smile again, though it felt painfully fake. He knew Saralegui knew he didn't trust him, but Murata wanted to keep the act going but he was too worried.

"Isn't it?" Saralegui did a better job of his act and he actually looked concerned. "I am truly hoping for his well-being. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Berias and discuss certain matters with him. Have a nice day, Great Sage."

He waved good-bye and smiled, walking off with his head held high and his posture just screaming confidence out at every step. King Saralegui did seem like a formidable force.

As he began to walk away, Yuuri came out of the same room Saralegui had come out. When they bumped into each other, Yuuri's eyes grew wide and he looked a little flushed.

"Murata! Oh! Um. Yeah. Hi. I'll…I'll be going now!" Yuuri ran off and it didn't take long for Murata to figure out that something had gone on between Yuuri and Saralegui in that room, though he wasn't sure just what. Something that he wouldn't want Murata to find out.

It didn't matter. What mattered was finding out what was wrong with Wolfram and if he knew anything.

Finding him did not take long. He was about to go outside when Murata found him.

"Von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram turned around and Saralegui had been right on one thing: he didn't look himself. He looked tired and he did seem pale. But he didn't seem as if he had been hurt or that Saralegui had done something to him. At least not physically.

"What?" Wolfram asked and Murata could tell Wolfram didn't feel like talking to anybody.

Murata smiled, wondering if this kind of mood would calm Wolfram down. It didn't seem to, though, but he kept smiling. "Saralegui said he saw you last night--" Murata stopped himself from talking when he saw the look that came to Wolfram. Many different emotions came to Wolfram then and Murata knew Saralegui had done something.

"If it's about that person, I'd rather not talk to you. I'm busy. I have to go practice." He started to walk away, but Murata needed to know what happened.

"Think about Yuuri! He's in danger and we all know it. I know you do too now. Do you want Yuuri to get hurt?"

It was playing dirty and when it came to matters like this, Murata didn't want to stoop this low. But something bad was going to happen and there was no way he was going to let it happen. Not when he seemed to finally have his chance.

Wolfram didn't say anything and so Murata continued.

"Do you really feel you--"

"You don't know what I feel!" Wolfram screamed and Murata shut his mouth. Wolfram turned to him, looking angry and so sad all at the same time. "Nobody does! I-I…I want to be by myself, but all anybody is doing is bugging me! Damn it! None of you have any idea what I'm going through! I love Yuuri and I want nothing more than for him to love me back but he won't and I know that now! I get it! But I'm a soldier and I have my duties and…!" He screamed again. "Saralegui is an asshole. I want him out of this castle and away from everybody. Especially Yuuri."

"Wolfram, if you want to protect Yuuri, then--"

"I thought about this all last night and I didn't sleep. I don't know why any of you worry so much about Yuuri when it comes to Sara. Yuuri is a good person and as much as I hate Sara…" He paused and turned back around, making sure he wasn't facing Murata. "As much as I hate him, Yuuri makes him truly happy. Those smiles and laughs are not fake. He also makes Yuuri truly happy. Sara is not a good person, but since when has Yuuri not been able to touch even a bad person's heart? Things will be fine. Yuuri is a good king…and a good person. He will do what is best for Shin Makoku and Sara. That's why I love him."

It was shocking to hear Wolfram talk so openly and maturely about his feelings. It made Murata's mind whirl in confusion. Perhaps Wolfram had a point. Yuuri did have a talent in changing people, but as much as he did know about Yuuri's talent, he didn't know about this. Saralegui was powerful and not to be trusted. How many times did Yuuri put his trust in the wrong person? Wolfram was also young and didn't have the experience either.

"As a soldier, I'll do what I have to. But as Wolfram von Bielefeld, I'm going now. Don't bother me."

Murata didn't want to let him go, every experience from his past lives telling him that this was bad and this could only end in destruction, but he still let Wolfram go. It was hard and for a short moment, he thought he was going to chase after him.

All Murata could think about was Marybelle and how she had died.

Yuuri was stronger…

But the pain would still be there and was Yuuri strong enough to stay the same person after such a heartbreak?

* * *

**Notes:** Last chapter had a reaction I wasn't expecting...tons of people story alerted after the last chapter. xD Um, hi new readers! :D Also, my laptop died about a month ago and I had to get a new one. Which meant everything I wrote...went away. Yeah...yeah. :( I had some chapters written out too. Sorry.


End file.
